The film geek scholarship student
by Rwisher
Summary: Amelia is a scholarship student kinda like Haruhi. She thinks she won't have that eventful of a school year. Oh is she in for a surprise. Hopefully she can get it all on video. Rated for language and maybe other stuff... Pairing will Either be with Kyoya or Mori, Or maybe will end tragically.. (Read for the real details in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Have no clue why I started writing this but enjoy! Note I'm listening to All Time Low while writing this.(that's probably why I wrote this.)**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club..**

**Here it is...**

_'My name is Amelia. I'm not from a rich family. I'm not even that talented but here I am attending Ouran. I from America originally, but my family decided I should move here and live with my Aunt. Before I knew it my Aunt had me take an entrance exam for Ouran and I highly doubt I'd get in. Next thing I know we get an acceptance letter from ouran in the mail.'_

An alarm blaring, woke her up. She rolled over swearing under her breath. She hit the snooze button on the clock, then rolled back over ready to go back to sleep when her door was slammed open. " Get up! It's time for school! Come on Millie, I'm making breakfast!" Her Aunt basically sang loudly. This scared her more then the alarm for she fell off the bed, as her Aunt turned and ran back down the brightly light hall. " Damn morning people.." She said. "I heard that!" Her Aunt shouted down the hall. " I hoped you would, You have the hearing of a dog." She retorted while gather her clothes for school. She heard her aunt laughing. She ran into the bathroom to relieve herself and shower.

After the shower she got dressed into a white button up shirt and a sweater vest with khaki pants. She quickly brushed her hair, then went into the kitchen. She found her Aunt practically dancing around there little kitchen. Her aunt stopped dancing then pounced on her niece. " You look so grown up dressed like that awh!" She exclaimed while practically crushing her poor nieces air way. " A-Auntie Mae.. C-can't breathe.." Amelia spluttered out. Her aunt then let go of her jumping back " EEP! Sorry I'm just so excited for you. You'll be attending your first school in Japan." Her Aunt exclaimed. Amelia laughed slightly after regaining some oxygen.

"Yeah, you know I'm not much of a morning person though." Amelia said to her. " I know but you will be." Her aunt said while gaining a small gleam in her eye, and maybe a dark cloud. Which usually meant she had planned or was planning something dubious. "Uh- umm... Do I even want to know what your thinking?" Amelia cautiously asked her aunt. The darkness that had seemingly gathered around her aunt suddenly evaporated. "Probably not. Oh, we're gonna have so much fun. I can't believe your Mother let me keep you for the rest of your high school years!" Her aunt exclaimed dancing around the kitchen once again.

Amelia rose an eyeball still not used to her aunt's hyper activeness " Uh, Auntie mae have you seen my camera? It's not in my room." She asked while putting some scrambled eggs with cheese on her plated. Her aunt stopped her weird dance around the kitchen, and smiled at her mischievously "Oh, no. What did you do?!" Amelia exclaimed. " Don't go Anywhere!" Her aunt shouted then dashed out of the kitchen toward her own room. She obeyed her aunt, but that didn't stop her from yelling. " What did you do to my video camera?!" She shouted sown the hall. All she could hear from the kitchen was a lot of rummaging and a couple thunking noises.

After a few minutes she heard her aunt running down the hall then her aunt slid into the kitchen Amelia immediately noticed she was holding something behind her back. "Okay, okay I apologize for taking your camera but.." Her aunt brought a box wrapped in wrapping paper from behind her back. " I think you'll be okay with it. Here." Amelia took the present from her aunt. She looked cautiously at her aunt. " Well don't just stand there open it!" Her aunt told her.

" Okay, okay," Unwrapping the present, she finds herself looking at a box for a Sony Handy cam " How did you get this? It's the video camera I've wanted for the past year." Amelia exclaimed. " I thought It would be a great welcome home present in a way. I know how much you love filming people, and I heard how much you wanted it from your mother. So, I saved up for it... And I kinda sold your old one in order to get you this, but don't worry I still have your memory card." She explained. This time Amelia pounced on her Aunt.. " Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it!" She cried.

After quickly shoveling her almost forgotten breakfast down her throat She unpackaged her new camera. Put her 16 gb sd card in it and turned it on and hit record. She turned the camera around so that it was facing her. " Yo," She gave the camera the peace sign." starting today is my first day at Ouran. It's a senior high school here in Japan, for rich kids. As you can tell I'm not rich," She gestured to her outfit." I can't even afford the uniform So your probably wondering how I got into this school for the rich, that I can't even afford a uniform for. Well I've gotten in on a scholarship, so I'm a scholarship student."She said smiling on the last sentence. " I'm kinda happy that I'm considered poor, for this school. The girls uniform is so.. so ugly.. It a yellow puffyish dress. Horrid if you ask me.. But then again I hate yellow and dressed so.." Looks at clock. "Eeep.. Looks like we gots to go, time for school." She continued talking to the camera.

" Aunt Mae, I'm going now. See you tonigh-" Suddenly she gets tackled into a bear hug by her aunt. " Love you! Have a good first day meet some boys!" Aunt Mae told her. " Stop telling me to meet boys every time I go out somewhere!" Amelia shot towards her Aunt on the way out the door. " It's my duty to get you to have a great boyfr-" Amelia closed the door stepping outside. She looked into the camera and sighed as she began walking. " And that's Auntie Mae. Always trying to find me a boyfriend too. Ever since I moved out here. I told her I wasn't really interested in dating and wanted to focus on school, but she keeps trying anyway." She sighed again. " Oh well, looks like I'll record some more when I get to school. Heh heh. I read the school guidelines and policy. It says nothing about my having my camera and recording stuff while I'm there." She smirked wickedly. and hit the pause button closing her camera. As the bus pulled up to her stop.

After she got off her bus she still had a ten minute walk to Ouran. It takes her about thirty minutes to get to the school this way. As she was walking she soon noticed a lot limos and fancy high class cars driving by her. She pulled out her camera and hit the record button. She kept her camera pointed towards the road in front of her. Another limo went by her. " As you can tell we are now approaching Ouran. I swear I've never seen this many freakin' limos. Geez.." She kept the camera recording till she got to the gate for the school. " And that, that is Ouran." After she said that she quit recording and turned off her camera.

Amelia found her class room early surprisingly. She looked around the class room surprised that there was only a few people in there. She automatically noticed someone else not wearing a uniform. He was sitting in the back of the room reading what looked to be a textbook on law from what Amelia could tell. Since he was the only person she had seen so far not wearing a uniform. She figured that this was the other scholarship student she had heard about. She decided to sit by him. She took the desk next him.

He looked up from his book, and looked over at her. " Hi, I'm Amelia." She said. " I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said with a smile. Amelia then realized she had been wrong in her assumption that Haruhi was male. " Hey do you mind if I ask, are you a scholarship student, too?" Amelia asked. " Yeah, you are too I take it." Haruhi replied. " Are from Japan?" Haruhi asked her. " Nah, I just moved in with my aunt. Though I plan on staying I really like it here so far." Amelia replied. "Oh so where are you from?" Amelia then smiled. " All over. I was actually born here in Japan, one of the reason I speak Japanese fluently. My parents are archaeologists I've been all over with them on digs. I'm living with my aunt because I wanted to graduate from a High School in Japan since I was born here, and 'cause my parents will be in Africa, and South America mostly for the next three years." She replied. "Oh. So do you know more languages then?" "That's for me to know, and you to find out." "Umm.. okay." Haruhi said.

"Oh man. Looks as if class is about to start.. Well I hope they don't assign seats. Cause I prefer to sit next to you then one of those rich kids.." Amelia said in a exasperatedly bored tone, that only Haruhi could hear. Haruhi slightly laughed at this. Then the room began to fill up with students. Amelia noticed two of their classmates were twins. She really wouldn't have cared all that much if it hadn't been for the fact that they had sat down to seats in front of her. She then noticed the teacher enter the classroom. She looked around noticing the all the desks were now filled. The teacher began taking attendance.

* * *

Lunch was so far Amelia's favorite part of the day. Not that she doesn't like school she'd just rather be filming something, or sleeping. She was currently sitting and eating lunch with Haruhi. They were eating in the classroom, or Haruhi was eating while Amelia stared at her.

"What? Its not my fault your hungry." Haruhi finally snapped due to Amelia's staring being much like a dog discreetly begging for food.

"I'm sorry but it just smells so good." Amelia retorted making haruhi think of Amelia as a begging dog even more.

"Fine." Haruhi stated sighing while giving Amelia half of her lunch.

"Thank you. You know I'm considering you as my best friend now." Amelia said cheerfully. " I still can't believe I forgot to make lunch before I left." She said to Haruhi before quickly scarfing down the food Haruhi had so nicely given her.

"Your welcome, but please try to remember your lunch for tomorrow." Haruhi said.

"I will do my best but no promises... I think my aunt has to work in the morning.. Which means I'll most likely sleep later.." Amelia said and then mumbled grumpily. "I don't understand how someone can be so cheerful at 5 a.m."

"Oh hey Haruhi. Can you" Pulls out camera." introduce yourself again. I'm making a sorta film diary/movie for my parents of my days Here at Ouran.. Well more my first day, and then anything significant that happens. Which includes all people I meet and I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." Amelia said with toothy grin hitting the record button.

"Fine." Haruhi said then looked into the camera." Hello, I'm Fukjioka Haruhi. I'm in class 1-A. I am studying to become a Lawyer." Stops recording. "Thank you very much, Haruhi." Amelia said giving another toothy grin. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh looks like we still have another ten minutes before lunch break is over." Amelia said. Then laid her head on her arms. "I'm going to take a short nap. The bell should wake me. If not please wake me up." She said while yawning.

" I don't think you'll be able to fall aslee-" Haruhi could hear faint breathing from Her new sleeping friend. " Wow didn't know someone could fall asleep so fast..."

* * *

School had just ended Haruhi and Amelia were walking to a bus stop. Turns out they didn't live too far away from each other. And if Amelia rode the bus with Haruhi to her bus stop then she only had a fifth teen minute walk home, and it was actually a quicker route then the one she had taken to get to school that morning.

" I can't believe I slept through all our classes. Why didn't you wake me up? Didn't anyone try?" Amelia said exasperatedly. She still looked pretty tired to Haruhi. Amelia had her hands in the pockets of her cardigans.

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up. The teachers even tried, but after the first two periods they gave up. I took notes though I make copies for you. I'll give them to you in the morning." Haruhi replied to her mildly freaking out friend.

"Thanks Haruhi. Actually this is fairly normal just never really happens on the first day of school, and I try not to do it at school. Heck usually I pass out as soon as I get home and wake up a few hours later, then I stay up till two or three." Amelia stated yawning at the end.

Haruhi had a sweat drop forming. " That's normal?" Haruhi asked sorta perplexed.

"Yeah. I used to sleep a lot during Physical Education class. Just was in the spot they needed me to be when they took attendance, then I'd slip underneath the bleachers when no one was looking." Amelia said in a bored tone. " That was when I wasn't being home schooled. I found being on my parents digs the one of the best things well besides film of course."

"How did you pass?"

"Never said I did, but your right I did pass. I took all the important tests. That's all."

" But you didn't participate."

" They never caught me I was always there when they took attendance, and it was my last class so it didn't really matter. And I set my camera up so I would know what they did while I slept. So if the teacher ever asked me I'd know and they wouldn't get detention."

"So you skip anymore classes?" Haruhi asked her.

"Hey hey. I was not skipping I was getting mt sleep, and I never left the gymnasium. And I found Physical Education boring. I'm fit enough." Amelia said defensively.

"Okay." Haruhi said shrugging.

The bus appeared just as they got to the stop after getting to their seat, Amelia conveniently feel asleep. It was a much lighter sleep then earlier. Haruhi knew it was much lighter due to her waking up on their stop.

"We here already?" Amelia said groggily.

"Yeah. Come on." Haruhi said while half dragging Amelia.

" I'm comin' I'm comin'." Amelia said as they got off the bus. "Oh the joys of walking home." She said sarcastically Now seemingly some what awake. " Well, I'll see you in the morning. Bye Haruhi." She said as she began running down the street towards her aunts.

"Bye Amelia!" Haruhi shouted at her. " Well I guess that proves she did pass her Physical Education class." Haruhi said to herself as she began walking home.

* * *

Amelia pulled out her key unlocking the door to her aunt's apartment. After she had locked the door. She went straight to the fridge and pulled out the first caffeinated beverage she could find. She pulled out her camera turned it around so it was facing her, then hit the record button.

" Well good first day I guess Well other than the part where I slept through all my classes that are after lunch." Sighs. " I guess I'm lucky we didn't really have any homework today. Hopefully this won't happen again tomorrow." She stopped the recording closing her camera. She went to her room and set all the stuff on her desk.

"Well I'm still freakin' tired..." She said to herself while looking at her her bed which looked extremely inviting. After a minute of having an internal debate with herself. She decided that it was nap time. She change into a pair of capri like sweatpants and a T-shirt. And then pulled out her cell phone. She texted her aunt that she had had a good first day and that she was going to take a nap.

**Please review or p.m. me what you think. And I'd be happy if you point out any grammatical errors you see. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Also if you have any ideas on a pairing ideas please share. (: I am thinking of pairing Amelia with either Kyoya or Mori. Anyway please Review or PM. Please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you again to those 2 who reviewed you know who you are(: Hope you all like this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

It had been about a week since or two since starting at Ouran. When she started noticing cliques if that's what you'd call them it was strange. All the girls going on about a host club Amelia wouldn't have cared all that much if one of these groups of girls hadn't been seated near her during a nap.. err her studying.. either way. They had disturbed her 'peace' so she listened in to their conversation. She figured it didn't matter if they were so hyper and loud about their affections for these Host Club members. She had mastered the art off discreetly filming people too. Or at least she thought she was pretty good at it.

For the for the past week she started gathering as much information she could about the host club. She had picked up the members names from their amazingly annoying fangirls.. Amelia's terms.. She knew there names. They were Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and Honey and Mori. And she had also found out where the Host Club was located.

She had been able to tell that Suoh was the most popular, due to most of the fangirls she had been ease dropping on seemed to be his customers. Ootori still seemed a mystery to her she hadn't heard much about him from the groups she had listened on. Hitachiins' brothers seemed to be the second most popular or the third they kinda tied with honey and mori from the amount of fangirls she had seen.. For some reason she kept thinking those names Hikaru and Kaoru sounded awfully familiar. Then the other members Mori and Honey seemed fairly popular too, they were apparently the oldest members of the club. She still had yet to find out their real names or meet any of them for that matter.

Amelia was currently reflecting on all the information she had gathered plus watching and editing video on her computer at 3 am on a school night.. She only noticed the time when she had checked her phone. After saying a few what some consider bad words, she saved her edited videos and then went to bed. With one thought ' What the heck is the host club?'.

Amelia was not awakened by a annoyingly loud blaring alarm, but by her aunt dragging her out of bed. " What the fuck?!" She exclaimed falling on the floor. She looked up at her Aunt who was towering over her. "You have less than 20 minutes to get out the door." Her Aunt Mae growled angrily. Looking at her aunt slightly frightened "Are you okay A-Aunt Mae?" Amelia asked warily while standing up.

"No." Her aunt replied in quite voice, then walked towards the kitchen, which meant she was severely pissed, and also meant it wouldn't be a good idea to eat breakfast. At this Amelia ran around her room gathering her school stuff and her outfit for the day which was a black t shirt her cardigan/sweater and khaki pants. She then quickly changed and shoved her school and other related things into her bag. The she grabbed her camera off the charger and put it in its case in her bag. All this in under 7 minutes, which was great timing since this usually took her 20 minutes.

She ran into the kitchen finding exactly what she feared. A horrible burnt breakfast.. She made a quick mental note to find out what or who had upset her aunt when she returned from school. Amelia was fairly sure she wouldn't live if she ate her aunt's breakfast so she grabbed an a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. After she closed the fridge she grabbed a granola bar the ran towards the door.

" Bye Aunt Mae. Have a good day feel better, and we'll talk when I get back!" She shouted before running out the door towards Haruhi's bus stop.

* * *

After none stop running she could finally see the Haruhi who was just arriving at the bus stop. Sadly Amelia was running so fast that she did not notice the banna peel laying on ground so carelessly. Therefore she slipped on it and was sent flying past Haruhi and conveniently hitting the trash can placed beside the stop.

"Shit! That hurt!" Amelia said standing up slowly while rubbing her head with one hand and continuing with swearing under her breath. Haruhi had stopped and now stood there staring at her friend, trying to figure out what had happened. Haruhi then walked over to her hearing her rant. Haruhi couldn't help but to start caught Amelia's attention who looked up at Haruhi.

" It's not funny. It freakin' hurts." She grumbled, but then couldn't help but to laugh with Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked after she had controlled herself.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My head's still ringing a bit." Amelia replied rubbing her head where the bruise was now forming.

"What happened anyway?" Haruhi asked her.

"Don't know one minute I was running towards you and the bus stop. And the next I'm flying through the towards the trashcan." Amelia replied while looking around Haruhi and herself to see what she had slipped on.

Not having to go far she noticed the banana peel. Picking it up she walk back towards Haruhi, the bus stop, and the trashcan, which she shot a nasty look to.

"This must have been what I slipped on. Who the hell leaves a banana peel on the ground? Don't they know someone could get hurt." She huffed whiled throwing into the evil trashcan.

" Hey I the bus is here." Haruhi told Amelia, who looked down the street to see the bus coming. " I know Haruhi I'm right here." She said in a bored tone. "Hey I'm going to nap on the bus," Shuffles with bag and pulls out her orange juice from early.," Here all you have to is make me smell this and I'll wake up easily." Haruhi took the bottle from her warily.

"You sure this will wake you up, and I won't have to drag you off the bus again?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah, yeah! Always does I just always forget to buy it when I go to the store.. Oh did you back an extra-" Amelia was cut off.

"Yes I have a lunch for you." Haruhi said as they got on the bus and sat down next to each other.

" Your they best. You know that, right?"

"Yes you have said this almost everyday since we met." Haruhi said flatly.

"Yeah, well its true.." Amelia said with confidence, while crossing her arms and closing eyes.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes later. Haruhi pulled the bottle of orange juice out of her bag and opened it.

"Sure hope this works." She muttered under her breath. Then waved bottle of orange juice under Amelia's nose.

Haruhi jumped when Amelia took the bottle from her and drank the entire thing before opening her eyes and in less then a minute.

" Told you it would work." Amelia said opening her eyes, while yawning slightly. They both noticed the bus had arrived at their stop. Haruhi got out of her seat and started walking towards the exit while Amelia had to grab her bag and rush after her.

" I wish I didn't have to run this much this morning." Amelia said as she got off the bus and stretched slightly.

" Well maybe if you didn't sleep in all the time you wouldn't have to rush every morning." Haruhi said to her.

" You obviously don't know how hard it is for me to wake up in the morning. There are only three people I know of who can wake me up." Amelia retorted.

" Did you do your homework?" Haruhi asked the once again half asleep Amelia.

"Yes... Shit I forgot to do that essay thing they wanted in my history class." Amelia suddenly exclaimed and then seemed to calm down as a thought past through her.

"Oh, actually I should be able to get that done fairly fast. It's on Ancient civilizations. Mainly revolving around the Romans and the Greeks. I did something for my parents on that It should be easy." She said calmly but seemed slightly excited as she always was for history class assignments.

" Well at least you got everything else done." Haruhi said.

" You act like I never get my homework done on time." Amelia replied lazily.

" I'm not saying you don't but you just seem to forget you have it most of the time." Haruhi said while shrugging.

" I don't but I'm going to leave how I get it done a mystery to you." Amelia smirked at Haruhi.

Finally arriving at Ouran they got to their part of the massive building. Once in the classroom Amelia took her usual seat next to Haruhi. She had mentally promised to herself last night that she would stay awake the whole day to figure out who the members of the host club were.

She noticed the twins that she shared class with come into the classroom. She also noticed something she hadn't noticed before, most likely because she was usually asleep or reading something at this time. They had a group of girls fawning all over them.

An idea to discreetly figure out who they were quickly flashed through her head. Quickly shuffling in her bag and pulling out her camcorder she turned to Haruhi.

" Hey I'll be back I'm going to the restroom." She told Haruhi quickly then hit the record button on her camera and tucked where it could still see. She walked towards the throng of girls around the twins, and the door.

Haruhi watched her friend walking towards the door, wondering why exactly she need her camcorder with her when she was going to the restroom. Haruhi shook her head figuring she didn't want to know, and went to read one of her books.

" Hikaru how could-" The girl was cut off by another on. "Kaoru please tell-" cut off by another "Hitachiin's brothers are so cute." Another girl suddenly exclaimed and then blushed wildly.

Amelia walked past the group and out the door smirking. She could knock them off of the unknown list holding her camera to where it was on her.

" Looks like we know who two members of the host club are now. Now to figure out who the rest are." She said hitting the record button to end the recording. She walked towards the restroom realizing she really did have to go.

Exiting the restroom she ran back to the classroom. Looking around she noticed that the throng of girls had dispersed. So she purposely walked down the Hitaciin's row. So she could get a better look at them. She need to figure out there names and a way to tell them apart. She was shock at how identical they were, the only difference she had been able to notices so far was the way they parted their hair.

She got back to her seat and once seated she put her camera back in her bag. Then pulled out a notebook to begin her essay.

* * *

"Haruhi you know your lunch is the best." Amelia exclaimed after having just scarfed down the lunch Haruhi had made for her.

" You say that everyday.. And I'm still wondering how you eat that fast." Haruhi said.

"Hmm.. I do say that everyday.. Oh here I know I'll make you lunch tomorrow how's that sound it'll be a thank you." Amelia said cheerfully. Haruhi looked up at her, wondering why she was so hyper all the sudden.

" Can you even cook? And why are you so hyper? You haven't slept since the bus this morning. Are you okay?" Haruhi Asked starting to worry that someone had replaced her friend.

"What? Of course I can cook, but I find it boring it takes so long. And as for being hyper I've drank at least three energy drinks so far today. I'm trying not to take a nap." Amelia said all this in one breath.

" Your going to crash you know,right?" Haruhi asked the now slightly dancing Amelia.

" Yep eventually I've got one energy drink left. Yep!" She exclaimed while landing gracefully back in her seat.

" I don't think I've ever seen you this hyper." Haruhi said to the now humming Amelia.

" Yeah! This is my reaction to energy drinks.. Actually I have half of my third one left." Amelia giggled at the end of her sentence. She then found herself unable stop laughing.

"I don't know if that's a good idea for you to drink anymore." Haruhi said while reaching for Amelia's energy drink, which was promptly snatched by Amelia.

"No! I'll be fine plus I'm just basically getting all that I've held in the past couple hours." Amelia said defensively.

"Okay." Haruhi said while staring at her friend who was now chugging the rest of the energy drink.

* * *

Amelia was currently walking with Haruhi trying to find a quite place to study, or in Amelia's case nap. Amelia could tell her last energy drink was wearing off, she hoped they found a nice quite place soon. She looked up and chuckled upon hearing Haruhi angrily mumbling. She fell in step behind Haruhi a lazily placed her hands in her pockets as she walked.

Amelia suddenly noticed they were near the third music room. She reached in her bag and pulled out her camera. She knew Haruhi would check in there, and then she would be able to get some footage of this host club. She put her camera to where it was just poking out of her bag and wasn't noticeable. Then hit the record button.

" This is probably the only place left that's quite.." Haruhi mumbled opening the door, Amelia heard it click.

When Haruhi opened the door they both saw them. The Ouran Host Club.

"Welcome!" They all said at once.

Amelia could tell Haruhi was surprised, heck Amelia was surprised.

" What the heck is this beautiful group..." Haruhi said under her breath only Amelia was close enough to hear and she agreed with her.

"Oh it's just a guy.." The hitachiin's said together.

"Watch your Mouths. He is our important guest even if he is a guy. And haven't you noticed the girl with him." The tall blonde said.

" Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" He exclaimed cheerfully and in a manner of flirting.. At least Amelia thought it was flirting. " Rare Scholarship students Fujioka Haruhi-kun and Adler Amelia-san."

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked. While Amelia fumed silently.

"If I didn't know all about you I shouldn't be in this school. Right?"

"...Yeah." Haruhi and Amelia both said. The tall blonde guy grabbed Haruhi.

"So to speak you are heroes Fujioka-kun, Adler-san.!" He exclaimed then put his arms around there shoulders.

"Even if you are the top students, you are both also the poorest in this school. People will call you s weed and you will be despised as a lower person!" Amelia could have sworn that the room around him was sparkling." Don't worry, I praise the poorest! What is important to the hero is the reckless spirit!"

"Wait you don't have to..." Haruhi was ignored and Amelia almost fuming.

"I cannot believe rumored student is gay.. Thought he was with the other commner" Amelia could not pinpoint who had said that.

"What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Or.." The blonde flipped his hair. He grabbed haruhi's chin.

" Would you like to try me?"

"Yuck?" Haruhi shivered. "You misunderstood. We just.."

"Haru-chan Are you a hero? I want to hear th story about when you saved the queen." A small blonde who looked like he should be in elementary asked Haruhi excitedly.

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru- chan!" Haruhi snapped at him. Amelia had discreetly moved away from the chaos towards a sofa placed so in the perfect spotted.

The guy with glasses watched her, she made eye contact with him and then shrugged while sitting down on the sofa and pulling out her camera so she could she Haruhi's interactions better and her own if need be.

The tall guy was quickly beside the now sobbing small blonde.

" Anyway we were just looking for somewhere quite!" Haruhi exclaimed, Amelia sighed knowing they were now leaving stood up and started walking back to were Haruhi was backing away from the tall blonde.

"Please Excuse... Ah" Haruhi exclaimed as she bumped into a vase.

"shit." Amelia swore under her breath.

Amelia watched as Haruhi tried to catch it but failed miserably. It shattered loudly.

" That rune vase was supposed to be the feature for the school auction." One twin said.

"What will we do..? We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen..." The other twin said.

"EIGHT Million yen!" Haruhi exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"I.. I'll pay it ba.." She was cut of by the twins.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform.. What's with that lame clothing youre wearing." The twins said.

"This.. im my dad's..and I couldn't find anything else that looked like a uniform.." Haruhi mumbled.

"I'll Help Haruhi..." Amelia said, but apparently not loud enough due to all the talking. Though Haruhi heard her.

" What would you do,Tamaki?" The guy in glasses asked the tall blonde now Tamaki. Who was now sitting in a chair.

"Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun?" Tamaki started. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money pay with your body!" He said dramatically.

Meanwhile Amelia who was now back next to Haruhi, was trying to remember if she had heard that saying before.

"From now on, you are the host club's dog!" He Exclaimed.

"Hey!" Amelia shouted causing the entire host club to look at her.

" I'm Helping Haruhi so you can include me too." She said boredly.

" You didn't break the vase so you are not required-" Tamaki started, but was cut off by Amelia.

" Yeah, so were friends I do everything with Haruhi so I'm helping he-" She stopped talking as she noticed Haruhi was completly lost.

" Alright if that's what you want." Tamaki said.

"Yep!... oh shit.." Amelia muttered the last part as she suddenly felt herself losing balance and everything went black...

" Is she okay?" the twins asked as Haruhi looked down at her friend.

" I told you so.." Haruhi muttered..

* * *

**A.N. I hope you like it please let me know. Review or p.m. please! Also if you have any questions about Amelia or her aunt I'll answer unless its part of the plot..(: This chapter I think is my longest of any thing I've written yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. Time has apparently flown by this whole month. And before I realized it it had been almost a month since I last updated. And so here it is! Please take in consideration that I stayed up all night to write this(And I was watching game of thrones to which i lost writing time to). And so here it is chapter three!**

* * *

Amelia woke up on a sofa towards the back of the host club, feeling horrible. She had a head ache from lack of caffeine apparently she was now addicted to caffeinated beverages. There was a bunch of girls sitting at tables with the host club members, she noticed as she sat up clutching her throbbing head.

"Man... I need something with caffeine.." She grumbled quietly to herself.

She looked over and saw the twins... _'Are they flirting? With each other?' _She thought this and was feeling slightly disturbed. She then saw Tamaki.." Well at least that looks normal... for flirting at least..." She mumbled still slightly disturbed. She finally spotted Haruhi who was standing next to the guy with glasses.

Amelia slowly made her way over to them. She stopped beside Haruhi who had been talking to the glasses guy. Haruhi who finally noticed her turned to her, and started to say something before Amelia abruptly cut her off.

"Don't say it just give me something that has caffeine in it." Amelia said darkly. Before Haruhi had the chance to say anything, once again the glasses guy pulled out a can of coffee.

"Here," He handed Amelia the coffee." You will both be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want but I have an excellent staff at home." He then smiled. "Do you have a passport?" He asked. If it wasn't for the coffee, Amelia would've found him scary. But then again she had met many people like.. She needed to find out his name, and for that matter she needed to figure out who was who in the club.

Haruhi was now being distracted by Tamaki.

"Well if you need to know whether or not I have a passport I do, though I'm fairly sure Haruhi doesn't. Oh, and thank you for the coffee my head feels much better now, even if you didn't know I had a head ache." She said. Then she quickly realized what he meant. And now felt slightly peeved, even though she was still thankful about the coffee. He smirked at her response and then wrote something in his black notebook.

"I'm sorry I never got your name." Amelia said as she was beginning to get frustrated with referring to him as glasses guy in her head. He looked at her and did that eerie smirk that made her think he had ulterior motives for everything.

"Ootori Kyoya"

Before she had the chance to say anything more to Kyoya she noticed, out the corner of her eye, Tamaki suddenly go into a corner and sulk. '_Geez what did Haruhi say to him?' _She thought feeling slightly confused. Wondering what she had missed she walked over to Haruhi who was now apparently getting teased by the twins.

"I go by that here." She caught the end of Tamaki's sentence who apparently was extremely upset about something Haruhi had said. The twins walked over and ran into/hit Tamaki.

"You're blocking the way sir" One of them said.

"Don't slack off from work tono." The other one added.

"Tamaki, you have many customers waiting in line." Kyoya said appearing next to him.

'_When did he move from over there to there?" _Amelia thought beginning to slightly worry about her sanity. _"__What was in the coffee?" _She then looked at the coffee can still in her hand trying to figure out the ingredients. _"__Damn, well at least there's nothing funky or bad in it… But that means either they're crazy or I'm going.. Even more than I already am…." _

Amelia heard the door open and then heard and saw small blonde on the tall guy she had seen the day before. And when she had passed out, apparently they had taken her home. Well while she was still unconscious, her aunt had told about it when she woke up that night around midnight. Her aunt also had rambled on how handsome the tall one was. Her aunt then went on and on about how she needed to find out about love and dating. To which she had stared at her aunt blankly and then left her aunt in the living room by herself.

"Sorry we're late" Small blonde shouted cutely off the back of tall guy.

"Honey-kun Mori-kun!" Some of their guests squealed in excitement.

'_Oh yeah those were their names.. Honey is the smaller one and Mori is taller, easy enough to remember." _Amelia thought while observing everything that was happening_. _

"hmm, I feel asleep waiting for Takashi's other club activity." Honey said while rubbing his eyes. "I'm still kinda sleepy." He mumbled.

"Is he really in eleventh grade?" Haruhi asked slightly under her breath but loud enough to hear. "And that scary face guy hasn't spoken a single word yet.." She added.

"What are you talking about Honey-senpai one of the eldest in the club. Silence is Mori-senpai's selling point." Tamaki said suddenly appearing next in between Haruhi and Amelia. After his sudden appearance the ladder jumped slightly. _'__He sure recovered fast.." _Amelia thought.

"I just wanted to study somewhere quite.." Haruhi sighed.

"And nap." Amelia added while Haruhi shot her a quick look before turning to Tamaki who had begun to speak.

"Why? What about your home?" Tamaki asked Haruhi and apparently ignored Amelia's comment.

Amelia didn't hear the rest of Haruhi and Tamaki's conversation. She had gotten irritated that she had been ignore, no she just got bored with hearing Tamaki. So she walked back over to her bag and pulled out her camcorder. She quickly looked up to find Tamaki going berserk and crying on Haruhi. Quickly hitting record she ran over to them without much notice, well besides the apparent ever watchful Kyoya and possibly Mori, she wasn't too sure about Mori. She was now in position to be able to hear what ever dramatic Tamaki was about to say, and so was her camcorder.

"Okay Haruhi time to learn" He started.

"Maybe it's impossible with your looks but I'll train you thoroughly! Let me see… You could probably get…One hundred people!" He said excitedly.

"If you can get one hundred people to request you, you are debt free!" Tamaki exclaimed. Though, Haruhi did not look thrilled at this. She looked as if she was floating aimlessly in space.

Amelia stopped recording, finding that even though that that was fairly dramatic she was still bored, and beginning to feel slightly restless.

Turning around she walked back over to the couch she had fallen asleep on when she had first arrived at the host club earlier that day. She retrieved her bag and put her camcorder back in her bag. Once she had secured her bag she threw it over her shoulder and began to leave.

"Where are you going, miss Adler?" Kyoya asked her. She stopped and turned to her right where he was sitting.

"Home, I'm tired and have homework, but if you're worried I'll be back tomorrow." She stated in a uninterested tone.

"Fine but you have to stay the whole day tomorrow you can't leaver earlier, I would hate for Haruhi's debt to increase." He said while pushing up his glasses, which caught a glare and made him look evil. But she kept her cool, beginning to wonder precisely why Kyoya was suddenly so interested in her.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about." She said walking towards the door and slightly waving behind her.

"See you guys tomorrow." She said and then walked out the door ready for her commute home.

* * *

After what seemed like forever she made it home, and was now sitting in the kitchen eating dinner with her aunt.

"So did you talk to that handsome boy who brought you home last night?.." Her aunt Mae questioned her in a casual tone of voice. Amelia sighed it was just like her aunt to bring that up.

"No I didn't Aunt Mae. Though I did see him today… But you should really stop pestering me I don't really care for dating or relationships." Amelia said trying to drive it into her aunt's head once and for all. But apparently it failed.

"Oh come on! You have to be its like law for a girl you age to have a boyfriend, and you going to a prestigious school like Ouran. Is there a better place to find the guy of your dreams, I think not."

"No… Well lovely chat with you Aunt Mae but I think I should go and finish my homework plus some editing footage." Amelia then began to stand up.

"But you havent-" Her aunt stopped talking when she saw Amelia's plate was empty. "When did you do that her?" Aunt Mae said perplexedly.

Amelia simply shrugged. Then walked to her room where she spent an hour on homework and 4 on the computer first editing footage and then she played game for a bit and then got ready for bed. She had plans for the host club tomorrow. She had to stay sane at least for a while, then she suddenly realized that she had left Haruhi with them earlier that day.

'_I hope she doesn't yell at me for leaving her.. I don't think using I was tired is a good excuse either.. Oh well.' _Amelia then passed out.

* * *

**Again apologies for not updating sooner! Please review and let me know what you think! I also just found out I have word on my computer and I've had it for a year... Note the last haf of the chapter I was beginning to get real tired writing. And also for making you all wait so long I promise to make sure the next chapter is longer. Oh and I would like to add I update my profile frequently about when I'm updating or if I have delays on updating(That stuff is in bold). Anyway please review or pm me...Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry it took me longer than I expected meant to have this out on the 6****th**** or 7****th****, but things came up. Luckily enough I already had the first 1500 words typed. Also I'm going to thank reviewers in my A.N. now. So I wanted to thank Cookie Mafia Boss for your review, your review oddly enough made my day and I want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. And Thank uh.. X for your review.(:**

* * *

Amelia once again woke up in a somewhat painful way. Apparently her aunt had fixed her alarm (plugged it back in). Amelia taking action quickly slammed the snooze button. She then struggled with her blankets and sleep to get out of bed. She ended up rolling of the bed with the blankets. Swearing slightly she managed to untangle herself from her covers. Sighing she then went and picked out her usual outfit. Khakis, white button up shirt, black sweater vest, and her tan cardigan. Once she had gathered her clothes she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Once out of the shower, and dressed, she went back to her room and gathered all her school stuff that she had carelessly left scattered on her floor. Shoving then into their correct folders, which she was very specific about, she then grabbed her camera off the charger, and ejected the now empty sd card from her computer and put back into her camcorder. Putting her camcorder in its case and then in her bag, Amelia suddenly smelt food. Zipping her bag closed and throwing the strap over her shoulder she tore down the hall and ran into the kitchen where she promptly pounced on her aunt.

"Good Morning Aunt Mae! Is that blueberry I smell?!" Amelia cheerfully exclaimed, immediately in a good mood. Her aunt giggled, while trying to escape her niece's bear hug.

"Yes, yes. I made Blueberry muffins, as well as scrambled eggs for breakfast, and I presume you'll be taking muffins with you to school. Am I correct?" Mae said once Amelia let go of her, Mae laughed once her niece began doing her happy dance.

"Yes, yes, yes! Blueberry muffins…." Amelia abruptly stops her happy dance. "Umm… Can we eat now I'm starving?" She asked her aunt, who nodded.

"Make us some tea while I get the food ready." Her aunt said in a comically commanding voice.

"Yes Mam!" Amelia said while giggling slightly, as she rushed to the teapot that already had semi- hot water in it, so it wouldn't take as long to heat to the desired temperature. She pulled out two tea cups down. She then added a green tea bag to her aunt's cup and bag of earl grey to hers then added the water, and waited three minutes. She then threw away the tea bags and joined her aunt, who was sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Oh.." Amelia exclaimed as she set down the tea cups and then ran back to the cabinet to retrieve her two packets of splenda that made her cup of tea perfect. She then sat down with her aunt.

"Okay we're all good now." Amelia said cheerfully as she picked up one of the muffins on her plate.

"You do know I set your alarm an hour earlier than-"Mae abruptly stopped at seeing her niece practically inhale both the muffins she had given her.. "Geez, I guess your mother was right.." Mae mumbled.

"Huh?" Amelia asked looking up at her aunt from her now blueberry muffin less plate.

"Oh, nothing." Mea said slightly shocked.

"Hmm, Okay. So you set my alarm earlier, yeah… And I figured you did since it was plugged back in, and well since it went off. Can I have another muffin, please?" She asked enthusiastically.

"If you eat the eggs, while I get the muffin." Mae said while she went to grab another muffin for her niece.

"There muffin, please." Amelia said as her aunt sat back down, and handed her the muffin.

"Thank you, very much." Amelia said while grinning hugely.

"No problem sweetie. So tell me exactly why you're in such a good mood this morning? I've never seen you this cheerful in the morning." Her aunt, who was beginning to wonder if someone had replaced her niece, asked in a somewhat cautious tone.

"Oh, umm.. It's the blueberry muffins. They've always been able to put me in a good mood in the morning. Well blueberry muffins and orange juice, well and anything with a content of cinnamon sugar." Amelia sighed at the thought of an churro with too much cinnamon sugar.. Best thing ever in her opinion.

"Hmm… I'll have to keep that in mind." Mae mumbled again.

"Huh? Did you say something Aunt Mae?" Amelia asked worried she had missed something.

"Oh, sorry was talking to myself." Mae said. Glad her niece hadn't heard her. Amelia, who had already scarfed the muffin the minute she got it from her aunt, quickly gulped down her tea.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to play a little bit on the Xbox. Since I'm up early, ya know." Amelia said.

"Oh, go right ahead. I know how much you love your video games." Mae said waving her hand dismissively.

Amelia stood up and took her plate and cup and placed them in the sink. Then she then quickly dashed into the tiny living room, where she just as fast turned on the tv and Xbox. She picked up her controller and signed into Xbox live. She was disappointed that none of her friends were online, not that there was that many anyway. She went through her games and then decided on playing Dragon Age Origins. Though she had already slayed the archdemon in three play throughs she had bought some DLC she had yet to play and was working on gaining all the achievements.

About a half an hour later she got off the Xbox. Since it was now time for her long trek to the bus stop she shared with Haruhi, well not long considering it was much shorter than the route she took her first day to Ouran.

Amelia went to the kitchen where she had left her bag, which she slung over her shoulder. Then went to where the container holding the blueberry muffins were on the counter. She then had a mental debate with weather to only take two or to take the whole container, which held eight muffins.

"Hey Aunt Mae, do you mind if I take the rest of them to school with me? I have a few friends I could give them to.." She called down the hall way to Mae who had been in her own room getting ready for work.

"Sure go ahead. I'll make more tomorrow anyway. But try not to eat them all yourself." Mae called back while poking her head out her bedroom door.

"Thank you! And I'll try not to, but if they refuse them then I make no promises. Love you! I'm off to school!" Amelia shouted behind her as she walked out the front door and onto balcony of their apartment building.

After a short time she stopped at the convenience store that she walked by every day and bought a few coffee drinks and some blueberry and strawberry pocky, which she was excited to find. After paying for her items she put them in her bag and ran to the bus stop.

When Amelia got to the bus stop she noticed Haruhi wasn't there yet, which was odd. She pulled out her phone and noticed that she was early.

"Crap should have taken longer at the convenience store." She muttered to herself.

A few minutes later she Haruhi joined Amelia at the bus stop.

"Wow, you're early. Did I miss something? Oh, and you left me alone yesterday." Haruhi said getting over her initial shock at Amelia being there before her. Amelia looked over at her friend and grinned.

"Oh, well my aunt made blueberry muffins for breakfast. And oddly they put me in a good mood and weirdly hyper… Or umm talkative." Amelia said cheerfully like she was actually a morning person.

"You left me alone with the host club yesterday." Haruhi said knowing that Amelia's excuse would be that she was tired, because she surely couldn't have been bored.

"Err… Well… You see I-" Amelia stuttered trying to come with excuse while absent mindedly she began to fiddle with strap to her bag, which she had a tendency to do when she was nervous about something.

"Let me guess. You were tired and were ready to go home and nap. Am I correct?" Haruhi asked the nervous Amelia.

"Yeah… Pretty much…" Amelia said as she hung her head in shame.

"I thought you wanted to help me pay off my debt to them." Haruhi said to Amelia who seemed to be still fiddle with her strap.

"I do, but I was still getting over my vast intake of caffeine the day before… Plus I won't do it again and umm I'll make it up to you somehow." Amelia said before raising her head and grinning at Haruhi deviously. "I'll bring you strawberries for lunch tomorrow. How's that sound?" Haruhi seemed to consider Amelia's offer a moment before answering.

"Fine, deal. I'll accept your apology." Haruhi finally said. Amelia smiled victoriously, before hugging Haruhi. Luckily enough for Haruhi their bus arrived, and Amelia had to let her out of her hug.

* * *

After their seeming long bus ride, well long to Amelia who usually sleeps through it. They made their 10 minute walk to Ouran. Though about halfway on their walk to Ouran Amelia couldn't help reaching into her bag and pulling out her camcorder.

"May I ask some questions concerning you current position within our lovely host club?" Amelia asked Haruhi trying to be as serious as possible. Haruhi looked her blankly watching as Amelia was sliding her thumb over the record button anxiously.

"Well, since you already got the whole incident with them on filmed, and if I don't you'll still get what you want. Might as well." Haruhi said flatly. Amelia seemed to change her mind as she quickly closed her camcorder and put back in its place in her bag.

"Thanks, but I've changed my mind I will get full interviews tomorrow." Amelia then pulled out two of the coffee drinks she had bought at the convenience store.

"Here I got you one. And I got myself three… I mean two." Amelia said holding out one of the coffee drinks.

"Thanks." Haruhi said taking the coffee drink.

They could see the main gate to Ouran, and as normally the multiple limos and a few other fancy looking expensive vehicles pulling up, dropping off the rich students of Ouran, basically everyone but Amelia and Haruhi. Amelia felt herself getting nervous for some odd reason as they approached their school. She sighed chalking it up to being actually awake today. So as a reassurance Amelia basically gulped the rest of her coffee, which was about half of it.

As they entered the school, sadly enough the coffee seemed to have gone straight through her. Amelia suddenly turned to Haruhi stopping her.

"I really got to go pee… I'll meet you at class." She told Haruhi before dashing towards the nearest restroom, which she remembered from looking at a map of Ouran was in the opposite direction her classroom was.

A few minutes later, after using the restroom Amelia came out. Amelia began walking to her classroom, but couldn't resist checking her phone. So she pulled it out of her bag turned it on and checked it for messages. Which she had some from a few of her friends she had in America. She was replying back to one particularly annoying person, who also happened to be one of her best friends, when she ran into a tall person causing her to fall, and drop her phone. While the other person seemed to stumble forward a bit. Amelia quickly jumped up and went to look for her phone.

"Shit…" She muttered slightly panicked then sighed in relief when she picked her phone up and notice it hadn't cracked.

"Are you okay?" A deep male voice spoke causing Amelia to look up and see who she bumped into. She couldn't help but blush when she saw Mori. Suddenly she felt completely rude and slightly embarrassed.

"Uh... I'm fine. It was m-my fault so I'm sorry, and I'm sorry I thought the screen cracked on phone, and I don't have a warranty on it nor the money to buy a new one if something happens to it… Oh that wouldn't matter to you…. Damn muffins…" She rambled and mumbled the last two sentences. She stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes while Mori just seemed stared at her.

"Umm… Well see you at the club. I gots to get to class." Amelia said feeling slightly flustered, she then waved and ran towards her classroom. She stopped running when she got to the hallway where her classroom was. She quickly shut off her phone and slid it into her bag.

"Well then…" Amelia mumbled to herself beginning to feel a tad more comfortable as she walked into her classroom to take her usual seat next to Haruhi, who was immersed in a book.

"Great…" She muttered causing Haruhi to look up at her noticing her checks were slightly red.

"Oh you're here. What took you so long? And you okay?" Haruhi asked. Amelia looked at Haruhi beginning feel flustered again.

"I… Uh.. Ran into someone in the hallway on the w-way back. I was messaging a few friends back and wasn't paying attention… Umm… I literally ran into him. All I could do was worry about my damn phone." Amelia explained in a semi rant. Haruhi looked at like before shaking her and going back to her book.

"Why is that bothering me so much…" Amelia mumbled not expecting anyone to hear her, or wanting.

"What's bothering you so much?" two synchronized voices said from behind her. Jumping slightly in her seat Amelia whirled around.

"N-nothing!" She exclaimed as she found the Hikaru and Kaoru sitting in the seats behind them.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" The twin with hair parted to right.

"Sounds like you have a crush on someone." The twin with Hair parted on the left.

"I must really not have paid attention when I walked in…" Amelia mumbled under her breath, before quickly blushing as she realized the twin with the left hair part said.

"I do not have a crush on anyone! I don't like guys." She retorted.

"I didn't think you were going to be like that." The twin with left hair part said while smirking deviously. Amelia went wide eyed.

"I didn't mean I'm like that. I meant to s-say that… I just don't get the whole pint of dating a guy while at school. I like guys… Just…" Amelia said flustered and blushing like began to blush like crazy.

"Okay. So-" Left hair part was cut off as the bell rang. Amelia turned around to face the front of the classroom. Feeling slightly relived in a way. She chuckled lightly to herself.

"Saved by the bell… Eh?" She mumbled just loud enough for Haruhi to hear her.

* * *

Lunch was surprisingly twin free. Amelia half expected them to stay in the classroom and eat with them just to tease her on her 'crush' as the twin with left part called it.

"It's not a crush." Amelia found herself mumbling while she was eating her lunch Haruhi had made for her. Haruhi chuckled slightly as she watched Amelia shove the food in her mouth.

Apparently Amelia had been starving or she was too upset, as she noticed she had eaten her portion of food already. Sighing she reached into her bag and opened the container to her precious muffins. She pulled one out and closed it. She set it on her desk then took a long drink from her coffee, before quickly devouring the muffin. Haruhi stared at her astonished for a few seconds.

"What?" Amelia asked. Haruhi blinked a couple times before shaking her head and finishing eating.

"Oh…" Amelia murmured. _'Probably the basically inhaling of the muffin, Aunt Mae gave me the same look. Hmm…' _Amelia thought. Reflecting on her morning so far then she couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought of running into Mori. _'No, you don't like him. You're just embarrassed that you ran into him, besides you'd know if you had feelings for someone.'_ She mentally told herself shaking her head slightly. She then proceeded to down the rest of her coffee.

"Well I'm going to go throw this away or recycle it. Whatever I find first, need me to throw anything away for you?" Amelia asked Haruhi who shook her head in response.

"Okay!" Amelia exclaimed. Then she proceeded to skip to the trash can by the teacher's desk. Haruhi couldn't help, but laugh at Amelia as Amelia skipped back almost tripping when she sat back down at her desk.

"Eep… Did you see that I almost fell right there…" Amelia said while pointing at the floor. Haruhi nodded.

"Well then I think I'll work on some of that home work now then." Amelia stated dully.

* * *

Amelia and Haruhi were currently at the host club. Haruhi was taking lessons from Tamaki, while Amelia stood on the sidelines getting any out bursts on recorded with her camera, switching to different hosts every once in a while out of boredom. Surprisingly enough Kyoya had yet to tell her to do something differently, or do anything for that matter. _'I am beginning to wonder if I am going to be able to do anything to help with Haruhi's debt.' _Amelia thought. Amelia nearly jumped out of her skin when the twins appeared on both sides of her, though she did whirl around to face them.

"So when are you going to tell us who you have a crush on?" They said in completely synchronized.

"I already told I don't have a crush on any one. Why can't you two leave it be?" Amelia said feeling slightly startled, for a reason unknown to her.

"Ah, come on just tell us." Twin with left hair part said.

'_Sheesh I really need to learn their names and traits…'_ Amelia thought as she began think about how annoying it was only being able to tell the difference by hair parts.

"If she doesn't feel like telling you who she likes she doesn't have to Hikaru." Kyoya said suddenly appearing behind the twins making both of them jump slightly.

'_Yes! Left hair part is Hikaru, which means right hair part is Kaoru.'_ Amelia found herself mentally cheering.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later." They both said before going back to their table. Amelia looked up at her "savior" who was now adjusting his glasses.

"Well I suppose I should thank you. Believe it or not I think you scared them away, and they've been nagging me all day about this stupid crush that I don't have, so I thank you once again." Amelia said while cheerfully smiling.

"There has to be a reason they're so sure you have a crush on someone." Kyoya stated.

"Ah, that yeah well I ran into someone this morning wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And I was more worried about my phone than the person I ran into, and now or well then I felt completely horrible and embarrassed for not apologizing first. That's all." Amelia explained hoping Kyoya at least wouldn't believe she had a crush on the person.

"Hmm… I don't see why that would react in you having a crush on this person." Kyoya said before writing something down in that black notebook of his. Amelia couldn't help but take a slight step away from him. Luckily enough Haruhi got her attention or more like her camcorders attention as she began to record Tamaki going to his corner of woe. Suddenly out of seemingly nowhere Honey pounced on Haruhi.

"Haru- chan! Do you want to eat cake together?" He asked with that little boyish cuteness… Amelia found she had to keep reminding herself that her was a senior and older than. Honey stood in front of Haruhi waiting anxiously for a reply, with his pink bunny.

"Well… I don't really like sweets." Haruhi told him. He looked down for a second before looking back up and holding out his pink bunny towards her.

"Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" He asked her sweetly.

"Well I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either." She said. He suddenly went into a pouting look.

"You don't like Usa-chan?" He said pouting slightly as Haruhi looked from him to the stuffed rabbit.

"Eh… Well not that I look at it he is kinda cute." Haruhi said.

"Right?!" Honey said as he seemed to realize something. Amelia couldn't help but feel herself smirk slightly. He had just realized Haruhi was a girl.

For some odd reason Amelia found herself looking for Mori, once her eyes found him she saw he was at his table the one her shared with honey. She shook her head, and closed her camera. She walked to the sofa her bag currently resided on and plopped down next to it sighing. Out of boredom she dug her phone out of her bag and turned it on. While she waited for it to turn on she noticed Haruhi leave most likely to get supplies for the club.

'_Why didn't they ask me? I've got nothing better to do, I could have at least went with her.'_ She found herself sighing again. Amelia also felt herself eyeing the container of muffins. _'Hmm… There's nothing else to do and I do have a coffee left.'_ After a few seconds she pulled out the container and began to eat the muffins…

After she had finished her last muffin and her coffee drink, Haruhi was back carrying a grocery bag. Amelia got up off the sofa grabbed her camcorder and trotted over to Haruhi.

"Thank you for buying our things, little piggy. Did you find everything okay?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Pig?" Amelia heard Haruhi mumble, but apparently Tamaki didn't hear her as he went through the bag.

"Huh? What is this?" Tamaki ask sounding curious.

"Coffee." Haruhi stated.

"Is this already ground? I've never seen this brand before." Tamaki said looking at it intently.

"It's an instant one." Haruhi said. Amelia luckily enough had her camera and was recording this, while trying earnestly not laugh.

"Instant?" Tamaki asked. Suddenly out of nowhere all the host club members suddenly appeared next Tamaki all looking at the instant coffee.

"Oh! Isn't this the one peasants made? That if you pour hot water it's ready to drink?!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, while the other members seemed to be in awe.

"I see… This is the rumored peasants'…" Kyoya said and trailed off or was interrupted.

"So it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind their own beans." One of the twins said.

"Such lovely wisdom from peasants." Said the other one.

"I want to try it once.." Honey exclaimed, though he was seemingly unheard.

"I'll go buy the right one!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I'm sorry it wasn't the expensive coffee beans you usually use." Haruhi grumbled. Amelia could barely contain her laughter; she couldn't help but let out strangled snickering sounds in attempts not to laugh.

"No it's alright I'll drink it!" Tamaki exclaimed with a determined look. The other members went on about how brave he was, or how much cheaper the coffee was.

"Shitty rich kids…" Haruhi grumbled aggravated.

"Totally agree." Amelia said as she walked backwards so as to still be able to capture the weird antics of the host club. She then darted towards back towards the host club so she could still pick up their voices, as they were now at a table with several cups.

"Haruhi come over here and make us commoner's coffee!" Tamaki shout at Haruhi.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Tamaki said gesturing to the rest of the host club members and Haruhi's traitorous friend Amelia who was filming everything, while trying not to die from laughter. Haruhi quickly made the instant coffee.

"Please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your taste." Haruhi said, as they all gathered around her staring at the coffee with awe. Tamaki suddenly began flirting with one of the customers and then made her blush. Amelia tuned everyone out as she lost focus on the situation. She shut her camera and went back to "her sofa" and laid down on it, she temporarily claimed it seeing as that's where her bag was. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Apparently she had passed out, for she woke up to the host club members (all excluding Kyoya) leaning over her, and Haruhi telling them to back away or Amelia would freak out and start swearing.

Amelia sat up abruptly trying to figure out where she was momentarily confused as her vision came into focus; she recognized the familiar music room. She looked at all Haruhi.

"Why the… Why are they all surrounding me?" Amelia said feeling slightly anxious and extremely tired.

"You seem to have a fever you should probably go home now." Kyoya said, from where he was sitting with his laptop.

"Yes you should go home and get lots of rest, Lia-chan" Honey said.

"Umm… Okay I'm going.." Amelia said grabbing her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "Before this gets any weirder." She grumbled as she walked out the door ready her trip home, she waved behind.

"Hey wait up." Haruhi said as she ran to catch up with Amelia.

Amelia sighed as she unlocked the door to her aunt's apartment; she walked in and locked the door behind her. Quickly taking off her shoes she walked to her room. She put her back on her small desk, and then went and laid down on her bed.

"Sheesh that was a long day no wonder I passes out earlier." She said aloud. Before falling asleep not even bothering to change, knowing her aunt would wake her up for dinner when she got home form work.

* * *

**A.N. Part 2: Again I feel a need to apologize for not updating sooner, but on the upside this is the longest chapter as of yet. Funny thing every time I read or write something I have this annoying English (British) accent in my head not that I have a problem with people who talk that, but apparently I've been watching too much British Television, one of my new show obsessions is Downton Abbey.(: Anyway Please, please review. You know I love it you review maybe I'll update sooner(Which means I'll fight procrastination and laziness for you if you review and I'm serious I've got issues with them ). So P.M. or Review! Please Thank you!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hello lovely people that I don't know but are reading this (: I bring you another chapter of The Film Geek Scholarship Student.. Anyway as you may have noticed last chapter I added way more detail and longer interaction with Amelia's aunt, which I think was kinda needed as well as introducing more of the love interest in the story but don't worry I think a sorta momentish scene with Kyoya is coming, maybe. Anyway I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Also umm.. if you have any ideas for the story or for the next chapter, please go right ahead and tell me.. I've been having issues with writers block and I kinda only plan this a chapter at a time, so its more uh spontaneous. Yeah….**

* * *

Amelia woke around lunch time as she began to start freaking out. Her Aunt burst into her room.

"Stop freaking out you're not going today!" Aunt Mae exclaimed.

"What you mean I'm not going?" Amelia asked cocking one of her eyebrows in utter confusion. Mae sat down at the end of her bed, and looked at her.

"When I got home last night from work I couldn't get you up for dinner, so I figured you'd get up in a couple hours and eat after I went to bed. So when I came to wake you up this morning you were still asleep, you woke up but were totally incoherent, but I managed to take your temperature. You've had a fever the past couple hours and could've last night too." Aunt Mae said looking very concerned.

"Umm… Okay… Did you want to take my temperature again?" Amelia asked cautiously, she wasn't too fond of doctors and hospitals so at the thought that she might be sick enough to have to one was quite nerve racking for her. Mae simply nodded in reply taking a digital thermometer out and handed it Amelia, who took it and stuck it under her tongue. A short time later it beeped, and Mae snatched it out of her niece's mouth knowing quite well of Amelia's phobia of going to the doctor's.

"So? What is it?" Amelia inquired nervously after a few seconds.

"Well good news or bad first?" Mae asked her niece, which made Amelia even more nervous.

"Err… bad?" Amelia said unsurely Mae waited a few moments before replying.

"You have to go to school tomorrow." Mae cracks a smile. "And the good news is no doctors." Amelia gave a sigh of relief before grabbing one of her pillows and hitting her aunt with it.

"Geesh don't make me so worried next time. Ugh!" Amelia said as she collapsed back onto her pillow.

"Couldn't resist, you're the best to tease when it comes to situations like this." Mae said while standing sticking her tongue out at her niece. "I'll be back shortly I made you some lunch." Mae said while walking out of her room.

* * *

A few hours later Amelia was in between being awake and asleep, when her phone rudely woke her up blindly she fumbled around trying to find it wherever it was hidden within her covers. After finding it she quickly answered.

"Hello?" Amelia asked, she hadn't bothered to look at the Caller I.D.

"Hi Amelia, it's Haruhi."

" Yo!" Amelia cheered.

"I take it you stayed home because you're sick, am I right?"

"Yep, I didn't even know what time it was when I woke up at noon. My aunt told me I had a fever most of the morning, which I find weird since I didn't remember her even waking me up. Heck I don't even know how I got sick like this so suddenly."

"Oh, well you'll be glad to know I took notes for you and picked up your assignments."

"Oh… Well that's nice of you." Amelia said sounding deflated.

"Do you want me to bring them over?" Haruhi asked.

"Eh… Yeah sure, better to have it done and I'll get to see my friend!" Amelia said sounding a ton more excited.

"Okay I'll be over in a little bit I've got to go get groceries first." Haruhi told her.

"Oh well I'm dying. Have fun at the supermarket." Amelia said in a joking tone hanging up before Haruhi could say anything else.

Sighing Amelia stood up stretching. She tossed her phone back on her bed. She began thinking how much she hated being sick and stuck at home, but also she liked not having to go to school.

"Well might as well take a shower while I'm waiting on her… Now where are those flipping sweatpants?" She mumbled to herself as she began her search for her favorite pair of sweatpants, which always just happen to disappear whenever she wanted them.

* * *

About an hour later Amelia was curled up in her bed with her laptop, editing her most recent videos from her last visits at the host club. She was considering them as visits since she had yet to be assigned to do anything to help Haruhi with her debt. _'What do they have planned for me anyway?'_ This thought has been plaguing her since her first visit, after the incident, to the host club.

A thought suddenly occurred to Amelia, she suddenly started to frantically look for her phone which she was most likely laying on, which she was as she found out 30 seconds later. She started scrolling through her contacts, when she realized she didn't have that certain person's number.

"Well shit…. There goes that idea, hmm…" Amelia mumbled to herself.

"Well I could always call Haruhi. Maybe she'll be on her way out the door. Or maybe I'll get to speak to her mysterious father, well not so mysterious as strange. Hmm… I should stop talking to myself, or people will think I'm crazy. Eh, like I care what they think." She said to herself as she played with her phone, before calling Haruhi's number back. After ringing a few times she heard it click like being answered.

"Hello?" It was Haruhi.

"Hi. So are you coming over or what? I'm bored." Amelia exclaimed.

"No need to yell at me. I was just about to leave, just was getting your assignments." Haruhi said.

"I didn't yell…." Amelia mumbled. "You are taking forever tough."

"It's only been about two hours since I called you Amelia." Haruhi flatly stated.

"So…" Amelia huffed and pouted.

"Quit pouting."

"Eh.. How'd you know?" Amelia gasped in fake surprise.

"I know you well enough." Haruhi said.

"You're no fun Haruhi. You're supposed to make this conversation interesting." Amelia said with a mocking hurt.

"I'm getting off the phone. See you in a bit." Haruhi said completely ignoring Amelia's sentence.

"Fine ignore me, but one day you'll be a great-" Amelia was cut off by Haruhi hanging up on her.

"Well she hasn't done that in a while…" Amelia mumbled tossing her phone on her bed she then quickly went to the kitchen to find something to eat as her stomach started growling.

Amelia stopped her food hunting as she found herself bag of tootsie rolls, and then she began her mental debate. She finally decided against healthy food, and began eating the tootsie rolls. Suddenly it occurred to her that they don't have tootsie rolls in Japan or rarely do they.

Amelia went back to her room to grab her phone, and dialed her Aunts number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Mae, I discovered the tootsie rolls. Did my mom send them?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I got a package from her this morning. She stuck a letter in it telling me only leave one bag in the cabinet and she told me to hide the rest." Aunt mae told her.

"A whole box of tootsie rolls?" Amelia asked her mind seemingly on only one thing.

"No, but about half of it was." Mae said before laughing at the unresponsive Amelia.

"Hello? Millie you there or has the thought of all those tootsie rolls too antagonizing." Mae teased her niece. Amelia had begun drooling.

"Huh? Oh umm…. You said only half of it had tootsie rolls, what was in the other half?" Amelia said regaining herself from the tootsie roll fantasy that had been playing through her mind.

"Hmm… That's for me to know and you to find out, later on. Plus your mother would kill me." Mae said mumbling the end almost inaudibly. Amelia began laughing at her aunt's fear.

"It's not funny. Your mother is scary when upset, plus she was the evil one when we were kids. Never got caught…"Mae exclaimed as she began ranting.

"Aunt Mae you can tell me some other time." Amelia said trying to calm her now freaking out aunt through the phone.

"Hmm… Fine but only 'cause I'm about to start my shift." Mae sighed.

"Well I gotta go. Haruhi should be here any minute now with my assignments."

"Okay see you in the morning." Mae said sounding slightly gloomy.

"Awh don't worry you'll live through the night. Love you Aunt Mae. Bye!" Amelia said cheerfully quickly hanging up before her Aunt could object.

"Haruhi!" Amelia exclaimed opening the door to find Haruhi waiting.

"Geez for a sick person, who missed school and had a fever today you sure are hyper." Haruhi said while taking her shoes off.

"Oh that. Well I just ate almost a whole bag of candy, I think Honey-senpai would be proud." Amelia said grinning like an idiot.

"Maybe.." Haruhi said while following Amelia to the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Want anything to drink Haruhi?" Amelia asked.

"Sure do you have any tea?"

"AH ha, I knew you'd want some. So I prepared!" Amelia exclaimed then retrieved a cup of tea.

"Here you go." Amelia said handing it to Haruhi.

"Thank you Amelia." Haruhi said eyeing Amelia warily.

"You don't have to stay long just give me my assignments, drink the tea, talk while drinking the tea, and then your free to leave." Amelia said with a bit of sarcasm. Haruhi looked at her and shrugged.

"So did those twins bug you any today?" Amelia asked.

"Not really. They did ask why you weren't in class though." Haruhi said taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay… Sorry about not being there today I must've really been bad," Amelia laughed slightly. ", I don't even remember what happened this morning."

"Oh." Haruhi said beginning to feel slightly concerned for her friend….~

"Don't worry about me. Whenever I get sick it always seems to go to extremes, but then I always recover pretty fast… You know it's actually quite strange really." Amelia said going into a sorta daze as she seemed to be remembering something.

"Oh, well you quite strange. So I guess it really isn't hard to believe." Haruhi stated.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Amelia asked lazily coming out of trance.

"Point proven." Haruhi said to which Amelia shrugged and finished off her own tea.

"So did anything exciting happen today?" Amelia asked. Haruhi seemed to go into thought for a moment before answering.

"No, not really. I think you're the one who brings all the excitement." Haruhi said.

"I highly doubt that. I'm lazy, I sleep a lot, I film people without their permission most the times, I probably prefer my computer to people, and did I mention I'm lazy if I did you still should hear it again." Amelia slightly ranted. Haruhi just laughed slightly and finished her tea.

Haruhi stared at her blankly for a moment before looking at the clock.

"Well I better be going. Uh…" Haruhi dug into her bag pulling out Amelia's assignments and setting them on the table. "Here are your assignments. If you need any help with them I'll help you in the morning." Haruhi said then picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Awe you're gonna leave me." Amelia whined dramatically. Haruhi sighed at her strange friends antics.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow morning." Haruhi said as she began making her way to the door, while Amelia cried fake tears.

"I'm going to be all alone till my aunt gets home and I didn't even get to show you my apartment. I'm sorry I was a terrible host!" Amelia cried dramatically before busting out laughing a few seconds later.

"Okay, I'm leaving now, bye." Haruhi said flatly. She then opened the door and walked out, with Amelia following her.

"Alrightly then, Bye. See you in the morning." Amelia called after her. She walked back into her aunt's apartment shutting the door behind her. Looking around aimlessly she sighed.

"Well Since I've got nothing else to do. I guess I'll do my assignments. What a pain." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A.N. Part 2..**

**Sorry about making you wait forever for this short chapter. I've been busy then lazy then busy then lazy and now I feel bad about not posting in a month so I finished this as fast as I could. Promise the next will be longer and also the hosts will be back in it too. Oh any ideas for the story please P.M. me I'm having trouble deciding what exactly to do next. Sorry again about taking forever please review, reviews are encouraging!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Haruhi becomes a host! Haha finally, right? Some events may be switched around sorry but that's just how it came to me. And I'm going mainly by the Manga 'cause I don't have the patience to watch the anime and I've become obsessed with Bleach so that's taking a lot of my time.**

* * *

"Yo, Haruhi wait up!" Amelia called to Haruhi, who was walking towards their stop. Haruhi stopped upon hearing her friend and turned to Amelia waiting as she ran to catch up. Once Amelia caught up to Haruhi she slowed down and started walking falling in step with Haruhi.

"Did you do your assignments?" Haruhi asked knowing Amelia would only have them half done.

"Yeah I finished them last night." Amelia replied vaguely.

"Huh?" Haruhi almost stopped walking and looked at her slightly surprised.

"What? It's not like I don't do them. Besides I had nothing better to do yesterday. Apparently I slept too much 'cause it took me forever to go to sleep last night. I think I laid in bed till like 3 a.m." Amelia said not even bothered by Haruhi.

"Then aren't you tired?" Haruhi said as they arrived at their bus stop.

"Eh, a bit but I had an energy drink this morning. My aunt who apparently can predict my sleeping habits forced me to drink one. She was quite hyper this morning." Amelia said vaguely then she shivered. Haruhi had a feeling that it wasn't from the chilly morning air.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Eh, I'm fine." Amelia said before shivering again.

"Just didn't think she would use that against me." Amelia mumbled her face slightly going pale.

"Uh…" Haruhi just stared at her for a moment before hearing the bus.

"He deserved it. He's not friendly he's creepy." Amelia muttered lost in thought.

"Hey are you okay the bus is here." Haruhi said a few minutes later bringing Amelia back to the present.

"Oh uh.. Yeah I'm fine j-just need to take a nap or hang out with someone silent or not to overly friendly…" Amelia replied before getting on to the bus followed closely by Haruhi.

They arrived to their classroom on time as they walked in they were suddenly jumped by two red headed twins. The twins who must've decided to tease Amelia today each put an arm around her shoulders. Amelia jumped when they did due to her earlier thoughts about a certain person she despised.

"How are you today Amelia-chan?" Both twins asked in unison, causing her to cringe slightly.

"Let go I'm not in the mood for you two.. Or any other overly exciting friendly people today…" Amelia muttered darkly as a dark look crossed her face. Causing the twins to release their hold on her and jump behind Haruhi.

"Hey she's scary." One twin

"What's up with?" The other one shivered asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. She's been like this all morning." Haruhi said taking her seat.

"There goes any chance of napping." Amelia grumbles as she pushed past the twins and sat down at her desk and glared up at the twins.

"Wha-" Both Hitachiins started but were saved by the teacher walking in the classroom causing everyone to scurry and sit down.

* * *

"You brought your own lunch?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What? Not like I don't know how to make my own meals. I'm just lazy and tired. Aunt Mae made it for me." Amelia shivered. "She was in a strangely good mood." Amelia suddenly stopped mid bite and then sniffed her food.

"Why are you smelling that?" Haruhi asked looking at her friend strangely.

"To make sure Aunt Mae didn't poison it with something that's gonna make me hyper and have the hots for guys." Amelia said as she began sniffing the apple slices.

"So you're not into guys?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not like that. I like guys I just haven't met someone to spark a feeling to make me want to be in a relationship with them. I'm not really interested in dating anyway." Amelia said before eating the apples.

"Oh. I understand." Haruhi said as she went to eat her food.

"I did try it out last year. With a friend of mine we ended up agreeing that it was easier just being friends. And then there was ugh…." Amelia sighed.

"You dated someone? Two guys?" Haruhi asked shocked. Amelia's eyes widened.

"No NO NO! Only one… I'm not able to speak of that person. He was just like a creepy stalker. I didn't even like him as a friend way to hyper for ugh.." Amelia said freaking out and waving her arms.

"Uh…." Haruhi stared at her friend blankly.

"Tch.. I'm not going into I'm just going to eat my lunch and try to nap.."

"Okay." Haruhi said.

* * *

Host club time!

"Everyone we'll try peasants ramen today!" Tamaki called waking Amelia from her nap.

"RAMEN! Where?!" Amelia exclaimed as she fell off the sofa. Everyone in the host club looked at her as if she had sprouted wings. Amelia suddenly went beet red.

"Uh…." Amelia started scooting away from Tamaki as her started dancing towards her.

"You want to have some with me Amelia-chan?" Tamaki sang.

"No…. I-I just want," Amelia quickly looks around the room quickly then spots something or someone.

"I want to eat cake with Honey-sempai!" She exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and ran over to Honey.

"Yay! But Amelia-chan that can wait we have to have ramen first." Honey said as the host club gathered around a table with bowls and ramen packets.

"Shoot me now.." Amelia muttered as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi half exclaimed to Amelia.

"The restroom, and to the convenience store down the road. There's no way I'm teaching them how to make ramen.. See ya!" Amelia called over her shoulder.

* * *

Amelia was in the convenience store trying to decide on what to get to eat. Amelia bought a Pepsi and a Onigiri. Which she ate she walked back to Ouran and the host club. Amelia was outside the door to the Host club when suddenly it was opened and she got hit by someone causing her to fall to the ground and her pepsi to fall and spill. Darkness covered her face.

"Sorry." She looked up to see Mori who offered his hand to help her up. Her mood quickly changed and Amelia went slightly red and accepted his help.

"Uh.. It's okay. Well except for the pepsi…" She said muttering the last the sentence. Mori nodded and then took off running.

"Okay then." Amelia mumbled as she walked back towards the door to the Host club not even bothering to clean up her spilled pepsi. Amelia opened the door and just stared at the host club as Tamaki was yelling orders. She walked closer towards Tamaki.

"What about me?!" Honey asked excitedly.

"Please eat cake Honey Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing at Honey.

"Okay…" Honey said and went to his table and started eating cake and muttered something to usa-chan. Amelia felt ticked off suddenly. She went over to Honey and sat down next to him.

"You promised we could have cake together." Amelia said to Honey who looked and smiled.

"Okay! What flavor do you want?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Umm…. I don't know. I never have cake like this, and I have a reaction to the icing. For some reason icing really bugs me. So it doesn't matter I'll just scrape off the icing and eat the cake." She told honey. Who's eyes seemed to widen.

"You don't like icing?! How could you not?" Honey asked her seemingly in shock.

"It's too sugary sweet I think. I can eat it though if I have my grandma's or my mom's homemade icing or glaze, though I still prefer just the cake." Amelia said nodding her head.

"Oh… Then can I have the icing off your cake?" Honey asked her.

"Sure. Hey what are they doing to Haruhi?" Amelia said just now noticing her friends peril as the twins seemed to be cutting her hair_. 'I wonder if anyone besides Kyoya and Honey has figured it out yet.'_

"Well I'm going to get this on cam-"Amelia trailed off when she realized her camera wasn't in her bag…

'_There's only one reason bad things like this begin to happen.'_ Amelia felt her stomach begin to knot. _'Oh great HE must be thinking about me.'_ Amelia thought as she grimaced.

"Are you okay Amelia-chan?" Honey asked her nervously.

"Huh? Oh umm… Y-yeah I guess. Though I think I've lost my appetite." Amelia said as she shivered slightly.

Amelia looked up as she saw Mori run back in and come to a stop next to Kyoya. They both said something which she couldn't hear, but watched as they shoved her friend into a dressing room. Amelia sweat dropped. _'What'd I miss?'_

Honey quickly ran to where the other host's had gathered outside of the changing room. Amelia sighed as she stood up and walked over to where the stood coming to a stop next Kyoya. She watched as the twins' were eating ramen while waiting.

"Senpai?" Amelia heard Haruhi say from behind the curtain.

"Oh. Did you finish changing?" Tamaki asked. Amelia sweat dropped. _'Changing into what?' _She thought.

"Excuse me. Do I get to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as she came out. Amelia sweat dropped along with Haruhi as Tamaki had tears streaming down his face and the twins' seemed to be very proud as they stared at Haruhi in awe.

"Hey nice uniform!" Amelia exclaimed as she jumped on Haruhi hugging her. "Makes you look handsome." She said coughing around the word 'handsome'. Amelia than felt incoming she quickly released Haruhi and practically jumped onto Kyoya to get out of Tamaki's way.

"How lovely you look. You almost look like a girl." Tamaki exclaimed tilting Haruhi's face towards his. Amelia had to fight the sudden urge to laugh her friend's despair.

"Haru-chan you look so cute."

"If you had that face why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"You may be able to get a costumer or two."

* * *

The host club was now bustling with activity. Haruhi a few girls and Amelia was fuming in a corner much like Tamaki when he's sulking except Amelia was fuming.

"I see how it is no one cares about the weirdo obsessed with film and video games, especially when I don't have my camera. What would Satoshi say if he saw me cowering in this corner?" Amelia mumble/ranted to herself.

"I think she's gone crazy." A twin said. Amelia didn't bother to look at which one was talking.

"Yeah who's Satoshi?" The other twin said. They suddenly jumped.

"He's none of your business!" Amelia told them looking pissed.

"Uh.. Okay." The twins' said in unison backing away from Amelia. The twins went back to watching Haruhi with Tamaki who seemed to be creepily watching Haruhi. Amelia watch as Tamaki introduced someone to Haruhi and Haruhi smiled at her. Suddenly Tamaki pounced on Haruhi hugging her and spinning in circles. Suddenly Haruhi reached out towards where Amelia was.

"Mori-Senpai Help!" She called out. Amelia just noticed how close she had been to Mori as Mori swept Haruhi away from Tamaki_. 'Ah so he's figure it out now.'_ Amelia couldn't help but smile.

"Mori-Senpai you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said to Mori who had Haruhi over his shoulder.

"I was asked for help so I helped." Mori said. Amelia blinked a few times. _'I swear this is the most I've heard him talk.' _

Amelia standing next to Haruhi when they heard the twins.

"Let's play which on is Hikaru? Game!" The twins shouted.

"To my right is Kaoru and my left is Hikaru." Haruhi said and Amelia nodded though she wasn't completely sure.

"You got it wrong!" They exclaimed.

"Well this is as boring as that corner was…" Amelia muttered.

"No I'm right. You guys look alike but are different." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi-kun you're wonderful…" A girl said.

"You are looking at them with the eyes of your heart." Another girl said.

"Actually Haruhi's right." Amelia heard the twins say under their breath.

Amelia didn't pay attention as much attention to what Haruhi and the twins did after that. Amelia just went to a vacant table with her bag and pulled out her math homework.

* * *

Amelia had fallen asleep at some point. She was awoken by the voices.

"What should we do with her?" Apparently this was a twin.

"She fell asleep again." The other twin possibly.

"Should we take her home again Takashi?" Honey asked.

"We should just wake her up."

Amelia started to doze off again. About five minutes later while the twins were still trying to devise a plan to wake her up.

"NOOO!" Amelia suddenly shouted falling out of her chair.

"What's wrong Amelia-chan?!" Honey asked her while the rest of the host club excluding Haruhi and Tamaki all surround her.

"Uh…. N-nightmare…." Amelia stuttered.

"Do you want us to take you home Amelia-chan?" Honey asked her. Amelia blinked 'Well he's almost too cute to refuse..'

"S-sure. If you want to… I mean I'm perfectly fine walking and taking the bus." Amelia said than Amelia realized something.

"Actually I-I gotta be somewhere.." Amelia said quickly jumping up and shoving her papers that were on the table into her bag.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Amelia exclaimed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the host club leaving a confused host club.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you liked this chapter I worked hard on it.. And I've got an actual like plot line sorta... Anyway what I'm saying is I'm going to be updating more consistently, I think. Anyway Please Review or P.M. Any questions or ideas for the story just P.M. them And I'll answer and take them into consideration.(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry I didn't post this sooner but well... I'll finish this at the bottom, but Thank you for your reviews you made me write!(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Amelia glared intensely at the gray and white kitten, standing in a litter box, in front of her. Her aunt just stared at Amelia like she was crazy.

"Just go pee and poop in here and we have no problems." Amelia told that poor kitten as she continued to glare intensely at him.

"Amelia I don't think that's going to-"Aunt Mae started. Amelia directed her glare at her.

"He'll do what I tell him to!" Amelia said darkly before continued to glare at the kitten.

"You're scaring me Millie." Mae said.

"I'm trying to show him I'm serious about him going in there." Amelia said defiantly.

"Umm… Well I'll just leave you to it than." Mae said backing out of her niece's room, recalling something her sister had told her about her niece she involuntarily shivered. "How is it possible to train an animal that fast." She mumbled as she headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning!" Aunt Mae sang dancing into Amelia's room. Mae quickly avoided the pillow flying towards her head.

"Not so loud Aunt Mae. I'm sleeping…" Amelia growled as she rolled over hugging pillow.

"Hey you need to get and go to school. I did not just make you breakfast and lunch, for you not to go." Mae said. All the sudden Amelia's yet to be named kitten pounced on Amelia's pillow and nudged her nose with his gray paw and mewed. Amelia opened one eye to look at him.

"Fine…" She grumbled before slowly sitting up. Mae laughed causing Amelia to glare at her.

"It's too early for loud noises Aunt Mae." Amelia muttered.

"I just find it funny that your kitten can get you up faster than me. And why are you so grumpy this morning?" Mae said smiling.

"I stayed up late training that thing." Amelia said darkly, before reaching over and petting the kitten, which just began to purr.

"Well get ready for school you should have time for a shower." Mae said and then left her room. Amelia grumbled some silent swear words. She threw her covers off and shuffled around her room finding her usual attire. Once she found her clothes she set them in the bathroom then ran back into her room to feed her kitten. She than took her shower and changed into her sorta uniform that she wore.

After breakfast Aunt Mae gave her a lunch she had made before Amelia got up. Amelia eyed her strangely, this being the second time Mae had made her lunch.

"Something up, Aunt Mae?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"Nope I just thought it wasn't right that you should go hungry everyday so I decided to make you lunch. Is there a problem?" Mae asked smiling weirdly.

"Eh, no I guess." Amelia said slowing backing out the front door and then quickly dashed outside.

"I'll find out what's up with you Aunt Mae, Just you wait! And take care of my cat!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she ran to her stop. About a block before her stop Amelia started lazily walking with her hands in her pockets.

Surprisingly Amelia made it to the bus stop before Haruhi. Amelia looked around for a minute before leaning against a pole conveniently located next to the bus stop.

"Why'd have to early and where the heck is Haruhi…" Amelia grumbled crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Fifth teen minutes later Haruhi joined her friend who seemingly fell asleep standing up. Haruhi sighed and began coming up with a way that might wake Amelia up.

"What you sighing about over there?" Amelia asked causing Haruhi to jump slightly.

"Uh.." Haruhi started Amelia opened her eye before grinning.

"Thought I was asleep didn't you?" Amelia said while stretching her arms behind her head.

"Well you did look like it and it is morning." Haruhi stated.

"True. Weirdly enough I've been more tired in the afternoon around lunch and during the host club. Better times to nap anyway." Amelia said.

"You still sleep too much, maybe something's wrong with you." Haruhi pointed out.

"Maybe, but if there was I wouldn't say." Amelia said laughing slightly and resuming her lazy posture of leaning against the pole with her hands in her pockets. Haruhi stared at her for a minute.

"Nothing's wrong with me I just stay up to late and have a horrible sleep schedule, 'kay? Now leave me alone." Amelia said irritably.

"Okay…" Haruhi said dismissively.

"Oh lookie there's the bus." Amelia said with fake enthusiasm. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh a little causing Amelia to look over at her.

"Oh lookie there's Haruhi looking all 'Handsome' in the boys' uniform." Amelia exclaimed mockingly.

"Hey what'd I do to you?" Haruhi asked her.

"You laughed at my misery of school life." Amelia stated before boarding the bus.

* * *

"I see you brought your own lunch again." Haruhi said As Amelia picked at her food.

"Yeah… Aunt Mae has been making them. I don't know what's gotten into her." Amelia mumbled.

"You don't seem happy about it." Haruhi stated. Amelia looked over at her.

"I'm tired and I keep thinking she's slipping 'Get a boyfriend and become more outgoing' spices or drugs into it. I wouldn't put it past her. Her dream is to get me a boyfriend and be more feminine." Amelia said shivering slightly.

"Why does that scare you?" Haruhi asked.

"Her and my mother ganged up on me last year and forced me into this really messed up dress…. And if it wasn't for my dad I think I'd have been stuck wear that thing all day." Amelia said going slightly pale and shivering again.

"Oh." Haruhi said staring at her now freaking out friend.

"Is sniffing you food really going to help?"

"Yes. Gots to make sure there's nothing weird in it before I eat it." Amelia said nodding defiantly.

"Okay." Haruhi said staring at her perplexed.

"Well I don't smell anything harmful." Amelia said about a minute later.

"Took you that long?" Haruhi said dully.

"Shut up. You just try checking your food when it's made by someone else then you'd understand." Amelia said before taking a bite of her food.

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Amelia said. Haruhi felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head.

* * *

Host time! Yeah!

Amelia was sitting at a table once again by herself. So she took the opportunity to glare at the girl who had requested Haruhi. Haruhi had told her what had happened to her bag and how it had ended up in fountain. Amelia automatically knew it was that girl, and that is why she was now glaring intensely at said girl. From what Amelia could see from the other side of the room was the girl was apparently threatening Haruhi discreetly, and then she saw Haruhi say something to the girl and the girl freaked out. Then suddenly the table flipped and Amelia heard china breaking.

"Help! Haruhi-kun suddenly became violent!" The girl called out across the room, and Amelia could hear the girls saying some cruel sounding things. She became ticked off and went to run to her friends aid when the twins suddenly appeared pouring water over both Haruhi and mainly the girls heads.

"Sorry, Our hands slipped" They said. Then Kyoya appeared suddenly beside them hold up what appeared to be pictures.

"Did you think we didn't know about it? Please don't look down on our information network. Of course we have evidence on the other issue as well." Kyoya said. By this time Amelia had made it over to them when honey walked up next to her and the 'evil' girl.

"This person is scary." Honey said.

"Looks so ugly." Mori said. Tamaki came up to the 'evil' girl.

"You look beautiful outside.." Tamaki started.

"Ta-Tamaki this guy!" 'Evil' girl started. Tamaki let go of her and ran his hand through hair.

"It's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to this but can you please never come back?" Tamaki said and the girl began to freak.

"You cannot be a customer if you behave badly to my club fellow members." Tamaki said.

The girl stood and ran out the room saying something that Amelia felt no need to pick up.

"We have that kind of customer every so often." Hikaru said.

"A punishment for causing trouble add another hundred to you quota." Tamaki said. _'Poor Haruhi.' Amelia thought._

"Huh?!" Haruhi said.

"If you weren't here I wouldn't my best customer. And I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body." He continued. _'Wallets? Beautiful body? What does that have to do with anything?' _Amelia thought beginning to feel out of the loop.

"Well you should probably change shouldn't you Haruhi? Your clothes are soaking wet." Kyoya stated. Haruhi turned to look at him and nodded.

"Here is something for you to change into." Kyoya said handing Haruhi a bag.

"Thanks a lot guys I'm going to go change." She said and then went into the changing room. Amelia walked up and stood next to Kyoya.

"You know I don't weather or not to fear you or admire you. I'm leaning towards the later, though." Amelia said to Kyoya who said nothing but simply pushed up his glasses. Amelia sat down at a table close to the changing room.

A couple minutes later Tamaki walked towards the changing room with a couple towels. Amelia got up to say something but was stopped by Kyoya.

"You might want to get your camera out." Kyoya warned her. Amelia couldn't help but smirked as she quickly pulled her camera out of her bag and hit the record button.

"Haruhi, I brought you a towel." Tamaki said as he pushed open the curtain he then stood there and stared for a few seconds before dropping the towel and backing up.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically yes." Haruhi came out wearing the female version of the school uniform. Tamaki then began freaking out.

"I thought it was fine that you guys took me for a guy. Probably my consciousness of being a guy or a girl is lower than other people." Haruhi said.

"It was a very interesting turn of events." Kyoya said.

"Yeah it was quite interesting." Amelia said making sure she had a good view of Tamaki's face.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"You know I have to say Senpai I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said. Tamaki suddenly went beet red. Kyoya looked back towards Amelia and Her camera

"Now I could be wrong but I think we are witnessing the beginnings of love here." He said.

"Maybe." Amelia said. Haruhi turned away from the club members and Amelia.

"And I realized it's not that bad being popular among the girls. I'm probably a little into that. Oh yeah I should probably address myself differently now." Haruhi said

"Huh?! Haruhi?!" Tamaki yelled. Amelia who couldn't contain it anymore howled with laughter.

* * *

"I.. Still can't believe it took him that long to figure it out." Amelia said snickering.

"You should really calm down. This is unlike you." Haruhi said to her friend who was shaking with laughter.

"His face… Priceless… On my camera!" Amelia yelled before laughing again.

"I don't know how you find this this amusing." Haruhi said to Amelia who was now clutching her sides. Haruhi sighed.

"I don't know how you don't." Amelia shot back. Finally regaining herself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well looks like this is where we part ways. See you tomorrow." Amelia said waving as she turned off Haruhi's street. Then remember her yet to be named kitten Amelia broke into a full on sprint. A few minutes later Amelia made it back to the apartment her and her aunt lived in. Quickly taking out her keys she unlocked the door and ran inside slamming it shut behind her. She took off her shoes and then went into the living room where she dropped her bag. She then headed towards her room.

"Please have gone in the litter box." She said under her breath and went into her room where she spotted the gray and white kitten laying on her bed. Amelia then condensed searching the room for any spots cat pee or poop. When she found none but in the litter box she gave a sigh of relief and then went over to her bed and picked up the napping kitten who mewed slightly.

"Hey. How was your day? Probably nice, huh? You got to sleep most of it you lucky ass." She said to the cat who just looked at her with his green eyes.

"I wish I was a cat than I could nap all the time like you." Amelia told him, he tilted his head to the side slightly. She chuckled.

"What should I call you, huh?" Amelia said trying to come up with a name once again.

"Oh, well we'll figure that out later." She set him back down on her bed than she went and retrieved her bag from the living room and set on her desk. She took out her assignments and quickly did them. About thirty minutes later she was finished and got out her camera to put her latest footage on her computer. She laughed slightly hoping she wouldn't go into a full fit.

"When I'm finished with this year I bet I will have enough film to make a pretty good movie. What do you think, cat?" She said turning to look at the kitten that was curled up on her pillow.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you liked it I stayed up till three to finish it. So please Review and or P.M.! It makes me feel like I should be writing when you do. Any way you may have noticed but I go more by the Manga (mainly cause I don't feel like watching the show and trying to type what's needed). Though in this chapter I thought it'd be better to use the way Tamaki found out in the anime its way funnier in my opinion. Anyway any ideas what I should name the cat? I'm blank on that. I've got ideas now for the next chapter so it may be longer! Also the place she went is still a mystery for you guys. She got the cat after wherever she went.;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. YO! I bring you another chapter. I feel proud, Haha. Anyway onto the story!**

**Thanks to KayDizzle, Sweetecho, and Kaylee-sempai for your reviews! **

* * *

Amelia sat at her desk glowering at her kitten who was now sitting in between her and her monitor, and Amelia was not happy. The kitten mewed at her and playfully swatted at her nose. She sighed frustrated at the grey and white kitten before his green eyes looking at her playfully and knowingly. Amelia leaned forward a bit and to have a staring contest with her kitten.

"You know, I had a dream last night, it was probably related to my homework… That's not the point. I had this dream and there were samurais and ninjas and then the Norse gods…" The kitten tilted his head a bit.

"… Yep defiantly a weird dream… Quit looking at me like I'm crazy as I'm trying to get my point here, cat. Anyway there was enemy… Oh my point is I've finally thought of a name for you and I think it fits you perfectly, plus my dream told me to name you it. I shall name you Loki!" Amelia exclaimed the newly named Loki's name causing said cat to freak out and jumped off her desk.

"Hey Loki come back… Wait just stay there I can finally finish my homework now that you're… under my pillow." Amelia mumbled. Amelia reached for her bag that was on the floor next to her and proceeded to pull out her text books.

"Best to get started on the weekends homework ahead of time, am I right Loki-chan?" Amelia said as she looked down at the small yet menacing pile of books and groaned. _'Do I have to?'_

Amelia opened her Algebra text and began working the problems she hadn't had time to finish in class, when suddenly much to her relief her phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the number, which she did not recognize. Most of the time she wouldn't answer numbers she didn't know, but this was a different case it was a, in her terms a much needed distraction. So she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello miss Adler."

"…. Kyoya?" Amelia asked.

"Yes…"He said sounding slightly frustrated.

"Okay then, I'd say I don't know whether to be honored or creeped out that you know my phone number, and I probably don't want to ask either."

"…" Amelia could just imagine him pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and a glare reflecting on the lenses making impossible to see his eyes.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked him lazily finding interest with spinning around in her chair.

"I've thought of a way you can make a profit for the host club." He said and Amelia stopped spinning around in the chair in anticipation to hear what Kyoya had to say and also dizziness.

"Well than don't make me wait I'm impatient, but you probably knew that." She heard him sigh.

"Well~" Amelia listened to Kyoya's idea/plan and nodded her head than realized he couldn't see her so she just made a confirming sound.

"Hm.. Sounds good, don't worry I got this I think." She said excitedly.

"Well than I guess I'll see-" Kyoya began but was abruptly cut off.

"Awh, don't leave me. I'm lonely and Loki is being a pest." Amelia whined slightly but she would do almost anything to further her procrastination.

"Loki?" Kyoya asked.

"My kitten I got a few days ago." Amelia stated smiling slightly than frowned as thoughts of what she had been told before her and her aunt went to get Loki from the shelter.

"…" Amelia could vaguely her scribbling sound.

"Are you writing about me in that black journal of yours?" She than imagined him adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe." He said. Amelia wondered if that's what he kept people's information in, or maybe he put it on his computer like her.

"Don't you have something to do?" He asked her suddenly. Amelia closed her eyes and leaned back a bit in her chair relaxing.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather be talking to you." She said teasingly. True she'd much rather be talking to Haruhi, but Kyoya had called her, and she'd much rather talk to him than do her assignments.

"I'm sure you would, since you love procrastinating." He said.

"Hey I'll do my assignments tomorrow night it is the weekend, and I'm last minute when it comes to stuff like that… Also when it comes to packing, but whenever I pack stuff ahead of time people are always late." She heard him sigh, most likely bored with their conversation but hey she would be more bored if they weren't talking.

"Isn't there something else you could be doing than talking to me?" Kyoya asked trying to discreetly get off the phone with her. _'I wonder why he hasn't just hung up on me. Unless he knows something about them. No no impossible not like it'd matter anyway.'_

"No. I can't think of anything. Well maybe bomb my room and the rest of the apartment, but we don't have the money to by the stuff that actually works…" Amelia rambled scratching her knee.

"What do mean by bomb?"

"Shit I itched it."

"…"

"Oh sorry… It itches… Loki apparently has fleas. I woke up this morning with about thirty bites, and I have a reaction to flea bites and mosquito bites, they tend to swell twice the size or more that a normal bite and don't even look the same as normal bites… I thought I saw them last night but wasn't sure and now I'm going crazy." Amelia half ranted while doing her best to refrain from itching the bite.

"Seems like quite the predicament you have there." He said coolly.

"Hey do you think you could help me out here? I could owe you one big time I'll do anything you want... Well almost anything.. All you have to do is de -flea my entire apartment, my cat, and get me something that actually works against bug bites. Please?!" She half begged.

"Well than it does seem you in some dire need. I will hold you to your word though." Kyoya said. She gulped slightly with fear and then pure excitement took over.

"Seriously you'll help?! Man I love you right now. I don't care whatever you're planning as long as these fleas are gone and my bites don't itch than I'll gladly keep my word."

"I'll come pick you up later. While I have the your apartment and cat taken care of and then we can discuss what you'll be doing for as payment for my help. See you miss Adler" He said then hung up the phone. Amelia sat there a minute trying to decided whether to be happy or to be scared. She let the first one take over. She jumped up from her chair and ran to the kitchen where she knew her aunt would be.

"Aunt Mae!" She half sang as she skidded into the kitchen area her aunt looked up from the counter where she had been making her lunch.

"Millie? Are you okay, I thought you'd be sulking in room." Her aunt said bluntly. Amelia shook her head and smiled.

"I have exciting news!" Amelia said.

"OH! Let me guess you've got a boyfriend and have decided to finally tell me that-"

"NO! Stop with that getting a boyfriend and wearing dresses crap!" Amelia said her mood changing slightly.

"Oh, you didn't have to yell at me. It hurts my feelings." Her aunt said beginning to sulk.

"Noo. A friend of mine… Is he a friend…? Yeah he's a friend…. Anyway I made a deal with him and he's going to take care of our flea problem!" Amelia said half jumping.

"Oh so a boy, huh?" Her aunt said raising an eyebrow.

"… Yeah a boy he's going to pick me up in a bit, and I figure I'd warn you about the cleaning peoples." Amelia stated dully.

"… So this boy's picking you up?"

"Stop with that I'm going to showering and change my clothes."

"Oh, you are trying to dress up for him."

"No! I am making sure I don't have fleas on me when I get in his car. Then he'd probably use it as an excuse to get me more in debt to him!" Amelia called over her shoulder as she went back to her room to pick out an outfit. She grabbed her favorite t-shirt and a pair of black straight legged jeans and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, Haruhi." Amelia said to Haruhi as she was preparing dinner.

"It's not a problem sounded like you had quite a problem. How did you resolve it?" Haruhi inquired.

"I made a deal with The Shadowy King." Amelia stated sipping a glass of tea. Haruhi froze for a moment then turned to look at Amelia casually drinking her tea.

"Isn't that a scary thought, being in debt to him?" Haruhi asked her.

"Hmm… I already know what I'm going to do to repay him." She said while staring at Haruhi's wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah sorry I'm feeling lost without my computer, and editing time." Amelia said.

"Oh, yeah. I should warn you I forgot to tell my dad you were spending the night." Haruhi said.

"Oh well.. It doesn't matter he works at night anyway…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Well don't worry I got somewhere to be tomorrow. Oh hey! Waters about to boil over!" Amelia exclaimed pointing to the stove.

"Crap." Haruhi swore and ran to attend the stove. Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled.

"Okay, okay sorry..." Amelia said pulling out her and began playing with it, and that meant she was tossing it up and catching it out of boredom, and periodically checking the time. A few minutes later Amelia sighed as she felt her head began to throb, and looked towards the kitchen area, and then laid her head in her arms on the table.

"I'm bored! Hurry up I want to study some before we go to bed." Amelia called to Haruhi. Haruhi stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend.

"Are you okay? I think that's the first time I've ever heard you talk about studying." Haruhi asked slightly concerned.

"If you don't stop freaking out about it, I'll lose interest in it." Amelia said not even raising her head to look at Haruhi.

"Okay…" Haruhi went back to cooking.

* * *

After dinner..

"So now that we've ate you ready to study?" Haruhi asked Amelia.

"I lost interest." Amelia said bluntly the pain her in head had increase.

"Are you sure? You wanted to earlier." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I just want to go to bed, if that's alright?" Amelia said irritably while yawning.

"Okay, I set up a futon earlier, in my room for you." Haruhi said.

"Thanks. Good night Haruhi." Amelia spoke quietly while she stood up. Haruhi could tell something was wrong, but didn't ask knowing Amelia she probably wouldn't answer.

Amelia went into Haruhi's room, and laid down on the futon. She knew she wouldn't sleep for a while especially with the annoying headache. She smiled as she stared up at the ceiling thinking of the day's events. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to do all those things for the host club, or more for Kyoya. At least she had been able to make a good deal with Kyoya, he used the expensive stuff on her apartment, and her and her aunt wouldn't have to be gone more than one night away from home. She closed her eyes and rolled over and tried to fall asleep. After lying there a couple minutes she finally drifted off.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah! Another chapter! See I almost updated within a week of the last chapter! Apologizes for the shortness of this chapter. Anyway What do you think hmm?..**

**What is the deal she made with Kyoya?**

**What is up with Amelia?**

**Well it seems that's for me to know and you to find out later on... ANd for me to find out... Yeah I've got Ideas haha. **

**Anyways please review! If you have ideas or any questions that I could answer than ask. Till the next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hey Hey Hey! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'll explain more as to why at the end of the chapter so I hope you like this!**

* * *

Amelia was staring blankly at her aunt, who was now dancing around her. Amelia sighed. _'Why'd I agree to do this again? Oh, yeah to get her off my back about Kyoya.'_

"You are going on a date!" Her aunt Mae sung.

'_It's too early for this shit…' _Amelia thought rubbing her eyes.

"Aunt Mae…. You're making me dizzy. Please stop dancing." Amelia groaned putting her arms out, grabbing onto her aunts arm. Her aunt was smiling from ear to ear almost.

"Oh but you're going to love it. He's my boss's son, he sounds like the perfect boy for you. Even if he's not rich, or as good looking as those Ouran boys your friends with." Her aunt gushed clinging onto her .

"Aunt Mae I said one date with him. ONE." Amelia waved her arms for greater effect, but sadly it did not deter her aunt.

"Oh but from what I've heard he's a lovely boy."  
"You know I never specified who I'd go on a date with…" Amelia said flatly her aunt looked at her.

"B-but my boss's son?"

"No way. I've got a better idea. If I have to go on a date with someone I get to choose. No freakin' blind dates Aunt Mae." Amelia said waving her hand, letting herself smirk. Her aunt seemed to deflate.

"No! Then you'll never go on a date, or you won't find the right guy that'll-"

"I know who I'll go on a date with.. It should be fairly easy since he should be in Japan in a few weeks."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out…" Amelia said trailing off and then she quickly escaped past her aunt and out the front door.

"I'm off to school now!" She called behind her as she made it out the front door and down the flight of stairs only slowing when she was a block away.

"That should teach her to mess with me in the mornings…" Amelia said yawning slightly. About halfway down the street Amelia remembered something she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and smirked. Amelia scrolled through her contacts finding that one person's name_. '7:15 a.m. he's gonna hate me.'_ She thought then dialed the number. A few rings later.

"What?!"

"Happy Freakin' Birthday, most amazin-" She heard a click. 'That bastard hung up on me, time for drastic actions.' Amelia got to her bus stop early by about ten minutes she checked her phone again. _'7:26 a.m. he should fallen back asleep now.'_ Amelia redialed the number, after a few rings he picked up.

"What do you want?!" He growled.

"Geesh hanging on someone who only wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday… That's hurtful Satoshi." Amelia half whined in response.

"It's too damn early." Satoshi swore.

"Hey I understand that, I do. I would love to be curled up in bed with my blanket and pillow and my cat… But I have to go to this troublesome place, where people get frustrated with me when I nap." Amelia trailed.

"… Lia-chan I will not…" Satoshi started but was cut off sort of by Amelia.

"I wish I was a super genius like you that graduated at age 16." Amelia moped.

"Lia-chan I'm not a super genius, I may be smart but… Well…. What do you want from me?" He asked she could tell he wasn't fully coherent yet and that would be to her advantage.

"You, me date, to diverge my aunt from her outlandish ideas of me dating a weirdo or hot rich guy from my school, or her boss's son." Amelia stated.

"…. I'm not good looking… That's almost all I took from what you just said…" Satoshi said in a slightly deflated tone. Amelia blushed slightly as she pictured him running his hand through his longish hair.

"N-No you're really ho- err umm….. Your pretty freakin' awe-…. Err Just Sh-Shut up you know what I meant."

"Is that a confession Adler?" He said purposely.

"I hate you…."

"Good. Now what about wanting us to be together as a couple again?"

"Only for about a bit to get my aunt off my back and I want mess with the host club, so maybe a month at most. This shall be…." Amelia trailed off beginning to feel a sense of dread and the incredible urge to hide behind the closest living thing. Protection….

"Shall be?"

"I feel something… I think he's back… I- I Oh look there's Haruhi! Now I'm off to Ouran. Please come soon… Oh and this shall be mission Payback!" Amelia mumbled before quickly hanging up and shoving her phone into her pocket, she readjusted her hat trying to calm her nerves.

Satoshi sighed hearing the click of the phone being hung up.

"Sheesh… Typical Lia-chan. Now I'm not going back to sleep… And I'm going have to 'enroll' in a school… What a pain…" Satoshi sighed running a hand through his medium length black hair, again looking at the digital clock on his night stand '7:48.'

"Damn you, woman. Why'd you have to wake me up so damned early?!" He threw off his blank getting out of bed. He got dressed and then went to his computer which was on the other side of the room.

"Time to figure out what I can about Ouran, and also to track his movements just in case Lia-chan was right… She totally sucks with names I'll have to come up with something else or it'll irritate me too much…" He mumbled turning on his computer.

* * *

Amelia and Haruhi were walking past groups of people as they entered the school when Amelia quickly turned to if someone was behind her. _'Nope. I could've swore I felt someone's eyes staring into me...'_ Amelia shuddered. Haruhi noticed something was off about her friend.

"Something wrong?"

"Umm… I'll be back! Meet you at the classroom I need to pee.." Amelia said before taken off in a dead sprint to the nearest restroom.

A few minutes later Amelia was walking back towards her class room when she noticed a blonde come running towards her.

"Amelia-chan! My daugh-"Amelia stepped to the side at the last moment causing Tamaki to run face first into the wall. Amelia sighed when she saw Kyoya walking towards her and the now stunned Tamaki.

"Amelia-chan…" Tamaki whined rubbing his face, which had connected with the wall.

"Sorry sempai but I didn't want to be caught in your hug of death…." Tamaki stared at her. 'whoops didn't mean to sound that harsh… well it is Tamaki, he'll react to anything.'

"Yo, Kyoya." Amelia smiled, and then Tamaki started sulking.

"Miss Adler." Kyoya said slightly nodding at her.

"I told you. Quit calling me that just call me Amelia or Lia."

"I guess I can try." Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Oh come on you're not going to. Just because of my name?!" Amelia whined.

"I think this would be a great reason." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"Fine, fine." Amelia said. Tamaki suddenly popped between them.

"Wait, what's going on?! Did something happen between you two? Why are you standing so close to him?! And why are you smiling at her, Kyoya?!" Tamaki exclaimed eyes darting between the two. Amelia sighed a sweat drop began forming. Kyoya remained indifferent to Tamaki's questions.

"Well see you later Amelia." Kyoya said grabbing Tamaki's jacket. "Come on Tamaki we need to get to class, and it wouldn't be good for you to leave your mouth gaping open in the hallway."

Amelia waved at them as Tamaki began sputtering while being dragged away. She then rushed to class hearing the warning bell. Once in her seat Amelia let out a sigh.

"Hey ya Amelia-" Hikaru said.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru said.

'_Damn. Why do they have to sit behind me?_' Amelia thought. She sighed again and pulled her camera out of bag and began fiddling with the settings ignoring the twins who sat behind her. That is she ignored them till one of them decided to start poking her with their pencil's eraser. After a couple minutes Amelia became irritated and put her camera back in her bag.

"We'll keep doing this till you talk to us." They chimed in unison. Amelia looked over to Haruhi who had her nose stuck in a book. _'So that's why they're bugging me'_ she thought getting more agitated with them. Ah few seconds later got too agitated to deal with it any longer, and smirked as she thought of a great way to get them off her back.

"Come on." Kaoru said.

"We can do this all day, you know." Hikaru said and Amelia turned around to face them.

"If you really want to know I'll tell you later just not right now, with people around. Okay?" Amelia asked quietly. The twins looked at her starting to feel genuinely concerned.

"Okay, but you will talk to us later than, right?" Kaoru asked. Amelia nodded turning back to face the front of the room.

"Yeah… I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

"Phew I'm glad I only slept through a class I was worried I'd been out longer." Amelia said yawning.

"Amelia…. Its lunch…" Haruhi stated. Amelia looked at her completely unfazed.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Haruhi sighed.

"You slept through three classes."

"Those are the boring ones so it doesn't matter."

"Aren't you worried about your grades?"

"Nah, I always manage to score at least an 89-100 percent on my tests." Amelia said stealing Haruhi's unopened can of coffee. Haruhi gaped at her.

"Y-you mean you never study and you still get grades like that?!" Haruhi sputtered.

"Yeah, exactly… Though I do actually try in my History class it's the only one I find entertaining enough for me. Well and Biology is mildly entertaining too, but not as much." Amelia said opening Haruhi's drink now her drink.

"That's amazing. Do you know how much I had to study to get in here? And you just passed without anything." Haruhi said a sweat drop beginning to form.

"Yeah I guess. The entrance examine was fairly easy, but then again you didn't grow up with a super genius for a best friend." Amelia said nodding her head.

"Super genius?" Haruhi questioned.

"Ah, I would tell you more but then I'd have to kill you." Amelia said bursting out laughing knowing how much it'd piss Satoshi off if she talked about him. He hated it if someone knew more about him more than he knew about them.

"Let's just say he prefers to know you before you know anything about him." Amelia explained to a lost looking Haruhi.

* * *

"We are having a meeting on what the theme for our next club time will be!" Tamaki exclaimed as Haruhi and Amelia walked into the Host club. Amelia sighed walking past Tamaki who was trying to glomp her or Haruhi she couldn't tell. She threw her bag on the sofa and walked over to Kyoya who was seated at a table with his laptop.

"Hi ya Kyoya."

"Hello again, Miss Adler."

"You should just call me Amelia, or Lia. I told you I hate my last name…." Amelia said feeling like this was a familiar conversation.

"I think you have an interesting last name. It links you with-" Amelia abrubtly cut him off.

"Say it and your dead." She snapped. Kyoya smirked adjusting is glasses and went to tyoing something on his computer.

"Your 'writing me up', aren't you?" Amelia asked feeling impending dread to owing him more than she already did.

"We'll see. As long as you do what we've agreed upon your perfectly safe, besides there is that other factor." Kyoya said as he continued typing. The rest of the host club excluding Hunny and Mori who had yet to arrive stared at Kyoya and Amelia feeling utterly lost in what their conversation was about.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki looked back and forth between Kyoya and Amelia, who was had gone deathly pale at the thought of something Kyoya had said.

"Hey is something going on between them two?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki suddenly had some sort of fantasy in his for he quickly grabbed the twins and drug them behind a sofa.

"You know that would explain why she avoided me this morning and talked to Kyoya. I bet they are secretly dating and trying to keep it from us!" Tamaki exclaimed while whispering to the twins.

"Maybe that's why she seemed so upset this morning." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, maybe they plan on telling us today. She did say she would tell us why she was upset later on." Hikaru said.

"I think she just said that 'cause she wanted us to stop bugging her." Kaoru said. Tamaki suddenly felt depressed.

"Who are you guys talking about?!" Honey randomly popped up behind them. Tamaki quickly put a hand over Honey's mouth dragging him behind the sofa where no one could see them.

"SHH! We can't let anyone know we've figured it out." Tamaki said. Honey looked at him curiously.

"We have discovered that Amelia and Kyoya are secretly dating." Tamaki and the twins all whispered to Honey. Honey's eyes widened and a pained look came into his eyes.

"What? What's wrong Honey?!" Tamaki said taking his hand off Honey's mouth finally.

"I don't think Takashi will like that." Honey mumbled. The three looked him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think Takashi might like her. He hasn't said anything but I find him watching her sometimes. He may not know it but I think he does." Honey said, while Tamaki and the twins gaped at him.

* * *

**A.N. So! I hope you like it I worked hard on it. I would've updated last weekend but I didn't get the time to finish it. You see I started school and my high school loves to toture me with a crap ton of homework so I've barely had time for anything outside of school work. I didn't even think I'd be going back this year when suddenly this high school decides they can take me unlike the other one, so I'll actually be able to graduate! I almost was stuck with getting a GED which I had about just accpet my fate. Kinda wish I would've but oh well. I'm going to do my best to stay in school that's for sure. **

**Anyways thanks for reading my authors not rant. Hope you review on the chapter. And I promise to work on it when I have time. May be next weekend or the weekend after till I have the next chapter out. Oh and check out my deviant Art or twitter. I have a picture of Satoshi on both of them and a sketch of Amelia waiting for the bus before she calls Satoshi on my twitter. Rwisher22 is my twitter. Please review or PM and let me know your thoughts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Woohoo! Chapter 10! Anyway thank you Guest whoever you are for reviewing, .5851,** **xxrzuzsxtxyx thank you for reviewing and as I promised here it is chapter 10 (sorry if its spelled wrong)!:)**

* * *

Amelia blinked as she watched Tamaki pull the twins behind a sofa_. 'He's probably up to no good again.' _She sighed leaning her head against her hand._ 'I wonder what troublesome things they are scheming. Eh, oh well. I'll call Satoshi… Oh, I wonder how he'll take it when I tell him about that….' _She sighed again causing a Kyoya to look at her. Meanwhile she did not notice Hunny and Mori enter the room nor did she notice Hunny get drug behind the couch.

"Something wrong Miss Ad-… Er Amelia?" Kyoya asked her smiling slightly.

"Huh? Oh umm… Nothing just thinking is all. Actually I think I need some air excuse me, for a bit okay?" Amelia said suddenly.

"Okay." Kyoya said going back to what he was working on, whatever that was. Amelia nodded and stood up walking towards the door. Much to her despair a group of mischievous and jumping to conclusions club members spotted her.

"Oi, Where Are you going Amelia chan?" Two voices sang in perfect unison.

"Shit…." Amelia muttered as they both rested an arm on her shoulders.

"A great question? Where are you going my daughter?" Tamaki shouted. Amelia sweat dropped.

"Umm…. I just wanted to be alone for a bit… I need some air geesh people!" Amelia muttered.

"What is something bothering you?! You know you can talk to me!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically pulling her away from the twins. _'The heck? I thought he was only obsessed with Haruhi. How did I not notice the signs… Crap can't breathe stupid death hug!_' Amelia thought.

"Ah, someone help!" Amelia yelped. Suddenly she was ripped from Tamaki's hug of death. She blinked and noticed it was Mori who had 'saved' her from Tamaki. She suddenly found herself blushing again.

"Uh, Senpai you didn't have to do that again…. First with Haruhi now Amelia…" Tamaki whined while the two mischievous twins noticed Amelia blushing and smirked thinking back to what Hunny had said. Mori set Amelia down.

"Err… Thank you, Mori-senpai. I thought I was going to die there for a minute." Amelia said laughing slightly. He looked down at her and much to everyone's surprise smiled a bit.

"Umm… Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to go walk around for a bit." She said. _'Why the heck are they only paying attention to me? Where the flip is Haruhi?!" _She thought frantically and looked around. Spotting Haruhi she smirked slightly. 'Sorry Haruhi.'

"Oi, Tamaki look at what Haruhi's doing with her coffee!" Amelia exclaimed causing everyone except Kyoya and Mori to look at Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi." She mumbled just loud enough for Mori to here and then she escaped. She ran all the way to the nearest courtyard. A little too much running for her, seeing as she was now leaning over slightly trying to catch her breath. She walked over and sat down at a bench that was off to the side and noticed the fountain. '_Hm… This must be where Haruhi had her bag dumped in the fountain… Well like that matters anymore..'_ Amelia sighed and leaned back closing her eyes.

* * *

Flashback to 10 years old.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're in my spot." Amelia opened her eyes to see a boy from her class standing over her.

"Uh… I-I don't s-see your name on it." She stuttered. He looked her and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Does it need my name? I just like it." He said glaring at her.

"W-well, j-just 'cause you like something doesn't make it yours." She said now sitting and glaring defiantly at him. He suddenly snickered slightly.

"I guess you right about that. Besides it too troublesome to fight over something as a certain spot on a roof. I'm Satoshi, what's your name, girly?" Satoshi said giving her a lazy smile. Amelia stared at him slightly before blushing.

"M-my name is Amelia Adler." She said grinning at him. Satoshi's eyes widened and then he smiled lazily again.

"Oh you're the daughter of those Archeologists, right? It's nice to meet you Adler-san." Satoshi said. Amelia eyes widen and then a sad look came over them and she looked down.

"Yeah. I am." Satoshi suddenly realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry." He said. She looked at him.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm apologizing for automatically assuming who you were, and you don't like that everyone calls you their daughter do you?"

"Not really. I hate my last name." She muttered. Satoshi placed his hand on her head and laughed.

"I hate mine too." She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Can't say maybe one day I'll tell you, okay?" He said grinning at her she nodded.

"Can I call you Lia? It'll be easier that Amelia is for me." Satoshi said sitting down next her.

"Uh… Sure… No one's ever called me that."

"Well U guess I'll be the first then, huh?" Satoshi said as leaned back looking over at her.

"Uh huh." She looked away shyly.

"You're cute for a girl you know; you aren't troublesome as the others in class." Satoshi said and laughed.

"Huh? I-I…" Amelia stuttered trying to find words.

"That's a compliment girly." He said throwing his arms behind his head while talking.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes when she sensed someone standing in front of her, and it was none other than her savior from earlier.

"Sa- Err….. Mori-senpai what are doing here, and where's Hunny? I thought you two traveled together." Amelia said looking up at him.

"I came to get you." He said and for a reason unknown to Amelia she blushed and looked down.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's been forty five minutes." He said in monotone..

"Already geesh. Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Mori asked her. She looked up at him and had a feeling it was about why she had trouble sleeping.

"I'm not really sure anymore…" She mumbled standing up. "Well I guess we should head back, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said and they walked back to the host club, Amelia's thoughts once again whirling around her head. She didn't notice that they were almost to the clubroom when her phone started blaring. She jumped and quickly pulled it out of her pocket. 'Satoshi?'

"Hello, most amazing super gen-" Amelia started.

"Oi, what'd I tell you about call me that?!" She pulled the phone away from her ear laughing.

"I only speak the truth. Anyway why the heck are you calling me? You're lucky I'm not in the club right now or I'd be berated by questions, since no one ever calls me and..." She stopped herself remembering Mori had been with her and had stopped with her. She blushed slightly. 'I called Satoshi an amazing super genius in front of someone….' She thought angrily.

"Just wanted to inform you of my arrival, and since I have the time I'm going to quote enroll at your school for a short time. I'll only take a couple classes since I don't need academic classes' just electives."

"Jerk." Amelia stated. Mori looked at her curiously wondering who she was talking to.

"Plus we may have problem on that front."

"What do mean?! Please don't tell me he's in Japan too." She exclaimed wildly.

"There is a possibility. I wasn't able to find anything relating to trips to Japan in his bank account, though he could've used cash, but I honestly wouldn't worry about it. He's an idiot who can't catch the drift that you aren't interested." Satoshi stated. Amelia sighed.

"That's easy for you to say…. You seriously hacked into his bank account? Geesh Satoshi I don't know whether to be flattered that you worry about my wellbeing, or worried that you're going to become some sort of criminal that transfers stolen funds into Swiss bank accounts, uh huh." Amelia said nodding her head towards the end of the sentence. Mori stared at wondering who Satoshi was and whether or not he actually was a criminal.

"Watch it there Lia-chan. I could just use your email on some sketchy sites now." Satoshi threatened.

"Yeah you could…. But which one?" Amelia said confidently she heard Satoshi sigh.

"I forgot you have a ton of them." He said.

"Well we've gotten off subject." Amelia stated noticing Mori staring at her.

"Expect me sometime soon." Satoshi said.

"That's not creepy at all Sat-kun." Amelia said smirking since she knew he hated that, but he knew she hated when he gave her indirect answers.

"Oi don't call me that, woman." He half shouted.

"Don't call me woman, idiot!" Amelia retorted getting upset.

"You yourself stated I'm a genius, woman." He said purposely infuriating her.

"You may be a genius but you an idiot when it comes to the female gender, idiot." She replied fiercely.

"Oh, that's because there's only one female that's worth talking to." Satoshi said and Amelia knew he was smirking.

"I-I… You're annoying me now…. I have to go talk to you later. Bye bye." Amelia said abruptly hanging up on him flushing a bit. She shoved her phone in her pocket and looked up at Mori and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that. That was my friend I haven't seen him in a while and he… Can be quite troublesome… You know he's probably calling me that right now…" Amelia rambled feeling slightly embarrassed about making him wait on her. Mori kind of nodded at her still feeling a bit confused.

They made it back to the club room finally. As they walked in Amelia noticed the twins and Tamaki pestering Haruhi about something. Hunny was eating cake, and Kyoya was still on his laptop.

"What time is it anyway?" She mumbled. Not expecting anyone to answer she sighed and then was startled when Mori did.

"It's almost 6." He said looking at her. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, shit seriously!" She exclaimed causing the host club all to turn to her.

"I have to go! I promised my aunt I would help her with a project… Can't really go in details what it is but uh… Bye bye!" Amelia exclaimed and ran over to the sofa she placed her bag and then ran towards the door when Hunny suddenly got an idea.

"Wait Lia-chan!" Hunny called running towards her, this caused Amelia to stop since only one person really called her that and that was Satoshi.

"What is it Hunny- senpai?" Amelia asked turning to look at him as her ran over to her.

"Why don't you ride with me and Takashi we we're going to leave soon any way." Hunny said smiley cutely up at her. Amelia gulped. 'Nope there's no resisting his cuteness.' Amelia sighed resigning herself to taking a ride. 'At least it wasn't the twins or Tamaki.' She thought.

"Yay! Come on our driver should be here shortly." Hunny cheered lead Amelia out of the music room, Mori followed after them. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru stared after them.

"No! My daughter what will happen to her if Hunny-senpai was right!" Tamaki wailed. The twins shrugged.

"I'm thinking this is more than just a project with her aunt. Did you see the way she was so quick to accept Hunny-senpai's offer I bet she wanted to ride with Mori-senpai." Hikaru and Koaru said.

"No! Didn't you notice the way Kyoya seems to warm up to her?! He actually treats her nice! I can't believe that he would keep such a secret from me his best friend!" Tamaki yelled, still sold on the idea of Amelia and Kyoya being together secretly.

"I don't know boss. Maybe they don't want you to know." The twins chimed in unison, as Tamaki went to his corner of woe.

"Damnit she left me alone with these stupid rich bastards again." Haruhi mumbled under her breath. Kyoya turned to look at them. They all panicked. And the twins made a run for it.

"See you tomorrow, boss!" They yelled dragging Haruhi away with them.

* * *

**A.N. Well well what'd you think?! Review or P.M. if you got questions that I can answer that is ask away. Also I may or may add a twist to this so something completely drastic, maybe drastic not sure if it's be considered drastic, will be found out/happen. I stayed up late to make sure this was out today... So reviews are much appreciated. **

**Also I'm trying to build more on Satoshi and Amelia's past so bear with me on this, okay? If you do notice Amelia and Satoshi are a lot a like, this reason being is Amelia looks up to him as a role model in a way even though they are the same age. He has helped her though a lot, which you may or may not be finding out soon. **

**What is it that Amelia keeps hinting at?**

**Who is this mysterious person that she fears?**

**And who does she really like?**

**Find out next time... Maybe...**


End file.
